Lex Talionis: A Nikki and Nora Story
by pprbckwrtr
Summary: Can Nikki and Nora play nice when the FBI come to town to help on a case?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nikki & Nora are the property of Nancylee Myatt and Warner Bros. Television. No infringement intended.

A/N: This story idea belongs to docwho2100. She asked for a co-writer to help out and didn't know what she was getting when I agreed. I'm posting it here under my name with her permission.

* * *

Nora pulled along the curb, shutting off the car and leaning back in her seat so she could look at the house across the street. "Remind why again we are here," she called over her shoulder as her eyes had just finished taking in the solid row of bushes that blocked most of the house, a high stone and steel fence creating a massive barrier as well.

"We could have gone to the gate and pulled into the driveway." Nikki said, watching her partner as she surveyed the house.

"You know I don't like to do that."

"It's a long walk to the front door."

"Well, if people did not put up such a "keep out" attitude," She waved at the dark, imposing yet ornate gate complete with a small guardhouse.

"Then they would be just like regular joes?"

Nora turned to look at Nikki, "And what is wrong with a regular joe?"

"Nothing, and there is nothing wrong with a regular Nora either." She held up her hand to ward off the storm she could see brewing. "And regular Nikki and even regular Philip and Tamarkia Franklin. Some people just prefer privacy."

"Yeah," Nora cut short her reply and turned back to continue scanning the property. "Regarding the break-in, I don't see how it could be easy to get in there. And still waiting for the why am I here answer."

Nikki huffed a small laugh, "Because Santiago and Arcadian were more than happy to give us this case."

"Yeah, they were certainly all smiles and giggles. Couldn't wait to dump the files on our desk."

That was actually a literal statement as the two detectives had come up earlier in the day and physically dropped a stack of folders on Nora's desk. The action earning a grumble and stare of death as it caused the paperwork Nora had been working on to flutter to the floor.

"Why is it Dan agreed to the transfer?" Nora turned, pinning Nikki with a glare.

"Well the Franklins have a reputation for being... temperamental."

"I believe Arcadian used the terms hell hounds on wheels and woe to any standing in their way."

"He did, didn't he," Nikki gave her partner a wan smile. "They are very business oriented. Type A personalities, they just appreciate hard work and hate when things do not go exactly right."

"That is the biggest load of bull---" Nora was cut off as Nikki impulsively leaned over, placing a quick peck on the blonde's lips. "What was that for?" Nora managed, nonplused by the kiss.

Nikki leaned back in her seat, running her tongue over her bottom lip. "Thank you for agreeing to take this case Nora. The Franklins apparently were stalling Santiago and Arcadian's investigation and had already made a few calls and asked the case be reassigned. Apparently the Superintendent stopped by Dan's office earlier and made the request personally. Oh, the media may have been called in as well. I know Tamarkia knows the owners of the local affiliates as well as a couple of other media connections. She thinks this might be good PR for the company and their image..."

Nora's eyes widened, "What? So this is the little... "Oh Nora dear, I'll explain everything later" bombshell you were waiting to drop when you agreed we'd take the case. You know I hate attention... and picking up a case that was reassigned. Come on Nikki, that's like putting a little target right on our foreheads." Nora sighed and unconsciously moved away from Nikki, as if already creating more personal space and switching into high gear in terms of making sure no connection could be made between them.

Nikki managed to catch her frown, noticing the way Nora tensed and immediately shifted into that aloof, stand-offish mode she so often adopted at work or when she thought they might be watched. She hated the see-saw and way the blonde would swing from mood to mood. She often had a hard time knowing when it was ok to be casual and when she had to be secretive and stand back. That's why she'd been daring and kissed Nora; sometimes she just got so tired trying to remember to keep things secret.

"Alright, give me the skinny," Nora opened her car door then, getting out and leaning against the the car, waiting for Nikki to join her.

"Always business," Nikki grumbled as she too exited the car, pulling her blouse into place before joining her partner.

"Philip Franklin is a third generation New Orleans resident. His family has held assorted dealings and companies; Franklin Senior having jumped into the shipping business during the Depression years. Riding the backs of those swept under by the times, they built quite an empire and managed to push through legislation to give them prime holdings. They continue to be very influential in the political arena, not just local and state but all the way up."

Nora grunted her displeasure, arms crossed, gaze fixated on the little statues that were atop each of the main steel posts of the wall. She leaned forward a bit, squinting trying to see what the statues represented.

"They are alternating devils and angels," Nikki offered, breaking from the back story as she noted what her partner was doing. Catching the blonde's curious gaze, she answered the unspoken question. "I know for a fact as I have seen them close up. My father and I have been frequent guests at many of their events and private dinners."

"Figures," Nora mumbled, then seeing the disapproving look on the brunette's face, she quickly added. "I mean that they would have a lot of large gatherings and be active in the social thing." She dropped her arms trying to appear less defensive, something Nikki was constantly chiding her about.

"I know, they had the statues installed a few years ago as a joke, Tamarkia Franklin has a wicked sense of humor. Humor that tends to not care if someone is being hurt or belittled by the attempt. As such she put them there to let people know exactly who lived beyond those walls. There are more devils than angels."

"How poetic," Nora quipped, her wry statement revealing how much she appreciated being given this case. "This is going to be one of those cases where I'm going to have a hard time telling who is the victim and who is the criminal, isn't it?"

"Nora..."

"Fine, fine," she held up her hands in a resolved gesture. "Please, continue, no more chiming in from the peanut gallery."

"Do not make promises you can not keep Nora dear," Nikki teased, grateful for even the small brief chance for a lighter moment. Sighing, she looked at the statues.

"About ten years ago, maybe more shy to twelve, Philip had some dealings in Africa, something to do with the medical field as I recall. While there on business, he met Tamarkia. They hit it off and married. The Franklin estate jumped in value under her watchful eyes adding a few more zeros to their bank accounts. Everyone thought they would last a year at most, both micromanagers, temperamental, prone to violent outbursts and very, very selective in every aspect."

"You know, I love the way you always know the most graceful and eloquent way to describe someone who I would basically label as a bitchy ass of a person." Nora said, letting a smile slip through to show she was joking.

"And that is why I duct tape your mouth when we go somewhere," Nikki returned the tease, sliding along the car to bump her hip against Nora.

"But as to the couple, they surprised everyone and seemed to be just what the other needed."

"I bet they have separate bedrooms."

"Actually separate houses."

"Oh yeah, my Aunt June and Uncle Gregory just sleep in separate beds, I should know for the next level up they move to houses." Nora's lips twisted to the side in a familiar wry frown.

"Yes, well, whatever keeps the wheels turning I suppose. But that is the basics, there is of course much more, but I know you'll either nod off, or disregard anything else, so I'll save my energy."

"Wise woman. From the files, it seems there have been a couple of break-ins. The last time two of their servants were assaulted, one bad enough to be in the hospital for a couple of days. What exactly was stolen however has been a mystery... if anything has..."

"Santiago did seem to turn a nice shade of red as he described how the Franklin's story kept changing and how they kept coming up with multiple excuses and reasons to duck out of interview after interview. It's been what, three weeks since the first theft?"

"And three days since the last one and still no solid interview with the Franklins... yet they've been already chewing out Santiago, Arcadian and everyone else about how bad the NOPD is and how lazy and incompetent we all are." Nora's tone was filled with bitterness, which she had no compulsion to even try to mask, hide or damper.

"Which is why the baton has been passed to us? A win-win for everyone else but us... if we get the interview, then the department gets a reprieve. If we go down in flames, well we are the sacrificial lambs and the department gets a reprieve." Nikki supplied, pulling her blouse back into place, then reaching up to tuck the tag of Nora's shirt back under the collar, deftly avoiding Nora's wiggle and half-hearted slap at her arm to stop her action.

"Thanks mom," Nora's wry comment end-capped her wriggly movements.

"I swear I can not take you anywhere. You are like that Peanuts character, what was his name... mudpig or something."

Nora rolled her eyes, "Pigpen. You realize we will now have to sit down and watch every Charlie Brown special made to aid your flighty memory."

"As long as you bring the popcorn," Nikki teased and checked the street for traffic before heading toward the main gate.

--------

Nora stomped down the sidewalk in a stiff, almost Spartan mode of marching. Huffing with each step, she crossed to the car, unlocked it, got in, slamming the door behind her. The detective immediately snapped the seatbelt over her shoulder; all of her motions rigid and mechanical. She started the car, stared ahead a moment and then gunned the motor, just as Nikki had reached the end of the Franklin's main driveway.

Nora stepped on the gas, shot a little ways down the street before turning the wheel tight, completing a tire-screeching, rubber burning 180 to bring the car to the other side of the street. She slammed on the brakes so the passenger side door was now right in front of Nikki; the brunette having watched this little display without a single change in her body language or facial expression.

Nikki got in without a word and fastened her seatbelt, holding her tongue until Nora had taken off and gotten a few blocks from the Franklin house.

"Deciding to go into NASCAR?"

"Considering I am going to strangle a prominent New Orleans citizen, it might be wise to have a back up career in hand."

Nikki puckered her lips, laying her elbow on the window edge, using her index finger to play with her lips some as she nodded at the answer.

"I mean come on, I was being good and not saying a damn word as you did your little social tete-ta-toto," Nora huffed, gunning the motor a bit as she made a turn, "She was the one that dismissed me."

"Tete-a-tete," Nikki absently corrected, using the proper french inflection. "We did get the interview and the reason for the conflicting statements," Nikki replied in a calm tone, although she was seething as well regarding Nora's treatment.

The comments the Franklins had made about not trusting most of the NOPD and certain types of people had struck a chord of disgust in Nikki, but she already knew they had those views. The Franklins seemed happy to champion the class structure of society, working to reinforce the concept, assessing anyone they met so to place them according to class status. There was a positive spin to this, dealing with the Franklins could be quite easy. They had very specific ideas and rules and followed them, rigidly and to a fault, but at least you could count on their reactions. Nikki had known this going in to the case, she had seen it in action so many times, her father often dealing with the Franklins through the political connection. What stoked Nikki's inner ire was how the Franklins had immediately placed Nora in a lower class, followed by their treatment of her partner based on that assessment.

She'd considered asking Nora to let her take this one alone, but the fall out from explaining why would have caused many headaches. Yes, she was going to have to deal with headaches caused by Nora's treatment, but at least the culprit was not her, rather the Franklins. Sure she was being a bit sneaky, but it beat having to go through a whole make-up ritual. Now she could pull out the making the blonde feel better routine instead.

"Ok, yeah, maybe having her trash the department, then go off about second class citizens and overlooking certain "types"," Nora took her hand off the steering wheel to make quote marks, an action Nikki nervously watched considering the blonde's current frame of mind, "could be stomached since we got the info, but what she did to those poor staff..."

"Oh, look, there's Capachie's, right over there. Let's go grab a coffee and then you can really let the Franklins have it. The interview write up can wait." Nikki hoped Nora would buy into the coffee as it would give her partner time to calm and collect.

------------

The detectives now found themselves sitting and waiting as Dan read over their report. At the coffee house Nikki had been able to calm Nora's fury, but now, here next to her, she could feel her partner's irritation as though it were a physical thing sitting between them.

Dan finished reading the report and threw it on his desk. He looked up, first at Nora and then Nikki. "So..." he drew out the word to give the detectives the opportunity to jump in, the Lieutenant hoping to receive the short version just to make sure what he had gathered from the report was accurate.

"So, someone's been yanking our chain," Nora said, not caring to keep back her disgust. Nikki laid a steadying hand on her partner's arm.

"She means Dan, that apparently the Franklins had a few items taken during the break-in's that they didn't wish to report as well as some vandalism. I can understand not wanting to always report certain acts, like a fender bender. Sometimes it's easier and less costly to take care of it on the side than let the insurance know. Premiums can rise."

"Topics people want to keep hidden might leak out," Nora interjected, trying to rain on Nikki's more positive spin of the circumstances.

Dan simply raised an eyebrow looking to Nikki as it seemed the explanation ball was batted back into her court.

"We found out from some of the hired staff that a few words were spray painted in one of the rooms and a number of files and photos were stolen."

"Information that when Mrs. Franklin found out a housekeeper told us, she fired the woman." Nora's voice rose in anger as she stood up, her agitation forcing her to her feet.

"Really?" Dan reopened the file, looking over the case notes.

Nikki was struggling, trying to find a more neutral take on the events and couldn't. "Yeah, Tamarkia cited breach of confidentiality, which, in one aspect was the case. I did make sure to pull the housekeeper aside, she'll be taken care of; my daddy has a neighbor who has been looking for help."

Nora looked at Nikki, "Yeah, that was good thinking, thanks, still... it's one thing to want to watch premiums, it's another to go all out. I mean talk about mixed signals. They are all over our asses to get this solved and the perps found. Then, when we are trying to do our job, we get blindsided with this shi..."

"Nora." Nikki cut in, trying to calm the detective. "We have the spray painted words and numbers and will start working on that tomorrow. I do agree there seems to be something cutting under all of this."

"I think they are hiding something and want us to do their dirty work and shut this person up before all their soiled laundry is strewn all over." Nora huffed, heading to the door and storming out, not bothering to wait for an official dismissal from Dan.

Both officers stared after the retreating blonde. "She gets like this sometimes," Dan broke the silence.

"Yeah, it's like riding a riled up bull bare back."

Dan grinned at Nikki as he handed her back the file, "Now how would you know what something like that might feel like?"

Adopting an innocent look, Nikki began to stroll out of the office. "You sir obviously have never gone toe to toe with a room full of drunk frat boys who have their sights set on you and your money."

"No, can't say I have, been enough to be Nora's partner."

"I think it is safe to say I'd prefer to stare down the room of boys over a stubborn, disgruntled, fed-up Nora any day."

"Here, here. One of these days we need to have a drink and swap Nora stories."

Nikki just nodded her head and uttered an agreeing, Mmmhmmm," as she grabbed the handle to his door. "That we do, that we do, good night Dan."

"Night Detective."


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn it, this is the fifth time this month, I better get triple over time or even quadruple..."

"I don't think that exists Jude."

"I was making an allegorical illusion."

A snort rang through the cramped operations room as Nevil Olsen doubled over, a fit of guffaws and deep laughs spilling out. "Jude, please, don't read any more of those self help books. No woman is going to swoon at your feet when you say words like that." Nevil had to duck as a wrench came flying his way. "Shit, watch that."

"Then you watch making fun of my selected reading prose." Jude retorted, turning back to the monitor board to try and determine where the electrical short was this time. He really hated being pulled from bed at 3 AM to try and find out why the sensor alarms had gone down again.

"Fuck, this is probably going to be a case of another rat gnawing through something. I swear, why Franklin doesn't just pony up the money to get a pest company in here..." Jude paused and turned to his co-worker, both men saying the next line in unison.

"Because it would be bad PR for the company."

They both chuckled, Nevil adding, "And he might actually have to open up that fat wallet of his, which I am sure would cause him and his wife to have a coronary."

"Ohhh watch what you say. Rita is convinced Mrs. Franklin has this whole place bugged and has a tighter ass than Mr. Franklin," Jude said, trying to add a mysterious inflection to his voice.

"The only bugs in here are Florida Cockroaches. Damn, I ran into a nest of those the other day, those fuckers hiss and I think they bite." Nevil shuddered a little as he finished filling out the sheet on his clipboard. "Section G is clear."

"Shit, that means it's one of mine."

Nevil made a high five sign. "Yesssss that means I get to go back to bed. Enjoy your quadruple overtime." He teased going to hang up the clip board. He paused as he noticed one of the warehouse cameras was showing only static. "Hey, did you clear the..." He looked over the monitor labels, "International docking point 54? The camera is down."

"Hang on," Jude grunted as he moved to another bank of switches. He tapped a dial, kicking at a panel when the dial stayed the same. "There might be something..." He got down and pulled the panel he had kicked open and used a penlight to look at the wiring. "Looks good here."

"Which means something on site maybe. Just like the others. Come on, let's do this, I am sure we'll be getting a call any moment if we do not finish." Nevil moved and grabbed a lantern high-beam flashlight from the wall as well as picking up the thrown wrench.

"You know, he told us in the meetings the earlier breakdowns were just kids trying to mess around and of course the rats and bugs gumming things up. But, what if there is something else?"

Nevil looked over at Jude, the dim lighting making it hard for him to accurately read his partner's expression as he handed the wrench back to Jude. "Something else?"

"You know, sabotage."

Nevil pulled up short, the door to the operations room hitting him in the back as he'd not moved totally out of the building. "What the hell? What have you been reading Jude? Or should I ask what have you been smoking?"

"It's nothing like that Nev, shit, I just mean... I talked to Janice and that whole supposed malfunction of the docking mechanism, that was a lie. Nothing mechanical was wrong. Janice said someone was using a remote to control the cranes and booms. She did a complete reboot and system check, there was nothing messed up. And no way kids can rewire stuff like this. Hell our fancy college engineers don't understand half of this stuff. Add in Franklin has scrimped and cut corners and had some under the table non-unions in here..."

Nevil sighed, he'd been listening to the dock workers mutter and mumble. The non-union stuff just one of the many gripes going round, helping to build a pretty disgruntled work atmosphere at Franklin Shipping. It didn't help that Franklin had just secured another round of government, national and international, bids and now was one of the largest freight/cargo shipping and dock management companies for the Port of New Orleans. It seemed the grimier Franklin got, the better his company did. Many in Nola had conflicting views about the private financing of the public port as well as how individual companies did business.

Franklin Shipping had been the forerunner in modernizing and building much of the sorely needed infrastructure and facilities for the Port. For every step Franklin was allowed to take to strengthen his private business, he made quite a show by gifting the city with needed equipment, structure and financing capital. Everyone hated how Franklin Shipping operated, yet the city and those she supported needed these vital pieces to stay afloat. Going to bed with the devil was never easy or glamorous, but sometimes it was a necessary evil. Since state funding was never enough, city officials conceded some moral lines in order to gain the monies needed. Reputation was as much at stake as functionality, so, deals were made, hands dirtied a bit, and life continued to flow in and out of the Port of New Orleans, false smiles plastered on everyone's face.

"Fine, so it's not sabotage," Jude shrugged as they reached the warehouse. "What could it be? A poltergeist?" Laughing at Nevil's face, he yanked open the door, a loud explosion sounding into the night, a white cloud billowing upwards as the door and half of the wall blew outwards in a fiery rush.

**

Not believing in coincidences Nikki and Nora arrived at the port to look into the newest attack on Franklin only to find the scene overrun by people in contamination suits. As they drew closer Nora spotted Captain Daniels of the Harbor Patrol, just inside the crime scene tape, and began to lead Nikki in his direction. "Oh great," she complained when she spotted FBI emblazoned across the back of one of the investigator's jackets.

"Relax Nora. You knew the Feds would come in on this."

"I know but they just make it harder for us to do our job." Nora held up the crime scene tape for Nikki to duck under then followed after her partner. "Hey Captain," she greeted the older officer.

"Hey Delaney. What brings you down here?" he asked, holding his hand out to Nikki, "Detective Beaumont."

"Captain," she returned.

"We're working some break-ins at the Franklin estate," Nora informed him. "Heard about this on the radio, thought it might be linked."

"Did Franklin fill you in on the other troubles we've been having down here?" the Captain asked.

"Only the basics. We were actually going to come down in the morning to ask you for the full report."

"Don't have too much to tell you. Until tonight we thought it was just your run of the mill vandalism. I'll have copies of everything sent over to you tomorrow." The Captain motioned to the federal agents who were closer to the scene, "don't know how much involvement we are going to have now though."

Nora nodded. "I wouldn't mind working with them if they didn't treat us as their personal lackeys. We do all the work and they take all the glory," Nora grumbled.

"Any information you have will be greatly appreciated," Nikki interjected before Nora and Captain Daniels could get into a bitching session. Then noticing Nora tense she turned to spot Philip Franklin approaching with an FBI agent. "Mr. Franklin, sorry about this trouble here," she offered sympathetically.

"Thank you Detective. This is Agent Vargas, maybe now that the FBI is involved we will finally begin to get some answers."

"Maybe..." Nora began harshly.

"I'm sure," Nikki cut in. "With all the departments working together we will solve who is behind not only the activity going on here at the ports but also who is behind the break-ins at your home." She turned her attention to the agent. "I'm Detective Beaumont, this is my partner Detective Delaney. Nice to meet you Agent Vargas."

The agent reached out to take Nikki's hand, "Rachel please. We are going to be working together after all, Detective."

"Nikki."

"So, Agent Vargas. What do we have here?" Nora asked brusquely after observing her partner getting a little too friendly with the agent.

Agent Vargas turned her attention to Nora, "the two dock workers were killed. This," the agent motioned to the mess behind them, "is flour."

"Flour?" Nora asked incredulously. She looked at all the officers removing their contamination suits. "It took thirty of you in contamination suits to come up with flour?"

Captain Daniels tried to stifle his chuckle but Nikki was less amused, "Nora."

Agent Vargas narrowed her eyes as she looked at the blonde detective. "Better to be safe than sorry, Detective. If it was a contaminate and someone had fallen ill..."

"Yes, of course," Nikki interjected. "Would you mind showing us what you've found, Rachel?" she asked as she turned toward the scene throwing one last glare Nora's way.

"Of course, Nikki," Vargas said as she led the detective toward the scene. Captain Daniels stepped away with Franklin to get any information that the company owner may have regarding the two workers who were killed in the explosion.

"Of course, Nikki," Nora grumbled. "That one is going to be a real ball buster."

"Excuse me."

Not realizing someone was standing behind her, Nora turned suddenly. "Oh, sorry Father."

"That's quite alright. I'm Father Timothy, I was just wondering if there was anything I could do. I would like to offer solace to the injured."

"I'm afraid the only victims were both killed, they are pretty much past the solace phase."

"Maybe I could say a prayer over their bodies."

"I'm sure the families will make arrangements for them but I could pass along your name if you'd like."

"That would be very thoughtful of you. I see the FBI is involved, does that mean this is some sort of terrorism?"

"No Father, just some nut-job who wants attention."

The priest strained to look at the scene beyond the yellow tape. "Seems like a lot of commotion for just some nut-job."

"I've been doing this a long time and I can tell you there are a lot of crazy people out there."

"Crazy people? Isn't that passing judgment before you have considered all of the facts?"

"Facts Father? The facts are someone was killed. Add in the way it happened and nut-job is probably being too nice."

"Be careful writing someone off before listening. Making snap assessments and assigning a title based on cursory glances can be harmful and hurtful."

Nora's face contorted in shame as the priest's words smacked her in the face; sounding so similar to what she had ranted about to Nikki when they had sat in the coffee house.

"Well I will pray for a speedy conclusion to this case."

"That's nice Father but actually what we could use are some witnesses, so if you could conjure up a few of those that would be great." Nora's answer slipped out before she could consider how it sounded.

"I'm a priest not a witch," he chided, albeit softly.

"No offense Father," Nora quickly apologized. She really hated it when Nikki wasn't around to stop her from saying the wrong things.

"Yes, I'm sure not."

"I should really get to work," Nora informed him as she began to back away. "I'll send someone over to take down your information."

"Thank you my child," the priest said as Nora went off after her partner. "I'll make sure I pray for you too."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Character thoughts appear between ~~ ~~

* * *

Nora found herself annoyed and alone, heading over to the Franklin estate. Annoyed because it seemed that whatever certain members of society wanted they received. So when Mrs. Franklin called the station to report someone on her property Dan had immediately called Nora to head over there to meet the other units he was sending. She was alone because Nikki was still going over the crime scene with Agent Vargas and thought she should stay behind and finish.

Why her partner thought she should go alone to deal with Mrs. Franklin, given their last run-in, Nora couldn't understand. Probably because Nikki thought the same thing she did; Tamarkia is afraid of her own shadow and wants to flex her political muscles to see how high people will jump to amuse her. Of course this theory only confirmed Nora's belief that Nikki should be the one jumping, while she may not like it she definitely does it more diplomatically. Though she couldn't suppress the smile that came at the thought of questioning the Franklins without Nikki hovering making her be nice. No matter what the old saying was, Nora believed there were certain situations when you had to leave the honey at home and pull out the vinegar to get your flies.

Pulling up to the estate Nora frowned when she saw the front gate open. Going against her usual preference, she decided it best to drive all the way up to the house. About half way up the drive the detective slammed on the brakes when a figure ran through the beams of her headlights. Nora immediately jumped out of the car, pulled her weapon and ducked down by the front corner of the car. "Freeze. Police," she yelled.

When the figure didn't stop Nora gave chase. She was able to catch up to the man when he had to pause before making his way over the hedge that lined the edge of the property.

As Nora reached up to pull him off the hedge he kicked out with his foot as he fell to the ground. Once he had his feet under him he swung around with his arm, Nora ducking and sending her shoulder into his stomach. She surged forward with all her force, pushing him back into the hedge. The man clasped his hands together and brought them down onto the detective's back, forcing her to her knees. While on the ground, Nora was able to wrap her arms around his legs bringing him down with her as they fell to the ground.

Using a popular street fighting technique, Nora began crawling along the squirming man, essentially scaling his legs, using her weight to keep him pinned and from kicking her too much. She gasped as he managed to land a hit on her shoulders and a cuff to her ear, although the detective was stubborn and kept her arms wrapped around the suspect, uttering a silent prayer he did not come up with a weapon; that would really hurt if he started wailing on her with something other than his fists.

Using a move one might think fitting of a wrestler, Nora twisted, switching positions with the attacker, rolling the man to his stomach. ~Almost home,~ she thought as she pinned one arm behind the man's back ready to slap the cuffs on when a gunshot from behind her had her spinning. The would be intruder took advantage of the distraction and twisted out from under the detective, making his way over the hedge and through he open gate.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nora demanded as she moved toward Tamarkia, bending briefly to retrieve her gun that had become dislodged during the fight.

"You appeared to need help Detective," she replied as she lowered her shotgun.

"I had the upper hand and was about to make an arrest when you let him get away," Nora said through gritted teeth as she went toe to toe with Mrs. Franklin. "You have a habit of derailing this investigation. Why is that?"

"What are you implying?"

"I didn't think I was implying anything."

Before the argument could go any further two police cars sped up the driveway to the house. Nora made her way over to the units, gave them a brief description of the intruder and sent them out to search the streets. She pulled out her phone to give her lieutenant an update.

Tamarkia watched the detective for a few minutes before being pulled away by one of the uniforms for a statement. She looked back over her shoulder once more at the blonde before turning her focus on the officer accompanying her, the financier asking to see the young man's badge, the man cringing at the commanding tone.

As the action began moving toward the front of the house, a shadowy figure slipped out through a back door, fleeing across the back lawn, and away from the scene of the crime.

Thirty minutes later Nora was sitting on the hood of her car holding an ice pack to her jaw as Dan was droning on about protocol and waiting for backup and how lucky she was. The blonde was only half listening as she had heard this speech before, until Dan reprimanded her for the tone she had taken with Mrs. Franklin.

Nora's head snapped up and her eyes locked with Dan's. "I had him until she almost shot me."

"She claimed that she fired into the air," he responded, trying to keep his tone calm.

Nora jumped off the hood and turned to him. "Are you fucking kidding me," she began until a hand on her arm had her silenced.

"Are you okay?" Nikki asked with a barely masked concern.

"I'm fine," Nora answered as she turned to face her partner.

"She's damn lucky is what she is."

"Yeah, lucky the lady of the house didn't kill me," Nora replied over her shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"When I got here I saw someone fleeing, I chased him and we fought. I was about to cuff him when Mrs. Franklin fired a shotgun "into the air"." She barely resisted putting quote marks around the last part of the statement.

"Why would she do that?" Agent Vargas asked as she stepped forward to join the conversation.

"Good question," Nora grumbled.

"Did you get a good look at him?" the agent asked.

Nora studied her for a second, "you can read the..."

"Nora," Nikki admonished quietly.

Nora took a deep breath and repeated the description for the fourth time. "Didn't get a good look at his face. He wore jeans, a black hooded sweatshirt with the sleeves cut off, which showed off the spider tattoos crawling up his right arm. His face was uncovered but it was coated with black makeup," she emphasized this point by holding up her hand to show the black that covered her knuckles. "He was about six foot, average build, I would guess about 190."

The agent copied down Nora's description, looking up sharply when she heard the size of the man. "And you got the upper hand?" she asked, more in awe than disbelief.

The blonde crossed her arms defensively. "Yeah," she answered.

"I didn't mean anything."

"No, I'm sure you didn't," Nora replied before she turned to Dan. "If that's all Lieutenant," she said as she tossed Nikki the keys and moved to the passenger side of the car.

Nikki looked at the keys in her hand as Nora climbed into the car. "Looks like we're done for tonight."

"Take her home," Dan suggested. "We'll get the rest in the morning."

Nikki nodded and moved toward the car, she paused briefly and turned to Rachel. "You're okay getting back to your hotel from here?"

Rachel smiled at the question. "I'll manage. Thanks."

"Okay," Nikki replied as she climbed into the car.

As the detectives drove down the driveway Rachel turned to Dan. "Those two make interesting partners."

The Lieutenant tilted his head to eye the agent. "Best I have," he finally said before he moved away to speak to the other officers on the scene.

* * *

Once at home Nora took off her jacket, unclipped her badge and gun and headed for the bathroom.

"You sure you're okay?" Nikki asked as she followed.

"I'm fine Nikki," Nora sighed as she started the bathwater. "Did Agent Whatshername fill you in on everything at the port?"

"Yes. Rachel," Nikki emphasized. "went over the scene thoroughly with me."

"I'm sure Agent Rachel did," Nora grumbled as she sank into a chair waiting for the tub to fill.

"What is your problem with her?"

"You don't find it strange that they were there?"

"A possible chemical attack at the port? No, I don't find it strange that the FBI investigated that."

"It was flour," Nora reminded her. "We could have told them that and saved them the effort."

Nikki shook her head as she left the bathroom. Returning moments later with a bottle and two glasses.

"Once they found out it wasn't chemical did they still collect the evidence? Or did they let our guys do that?" Nora asked as she held out her hand awaiting a drink.

"I think they still took everything," Nikki admitted hesitantly.

"Damn feds," Nora muttered as she downed half her drink.

"This is because of the Moreland case isn't it?" Nikki asked gently as she added bath salts to the water.

"That son-of-a-bitch killed those kids. We had him dead to rights until they swooped in and gave him a deal."

"They had bigger fish to fry," Nikki tried to reason.

"You weren't the one..." Nora cut herself off as she finished her drink and held out her glass for a refill.

Nikki turned off the water before she moved over to pour the drink. She wanted to say something about their past case but words were never enough when it came to that one. She could still remember the look of hatred on the distraught mother's face as she had slapped her partner after learning that the man responsible for her daughter's death would not be tried by the state. Nikki had moved forward to protect her partner but Nora had simply held up a hand to her and apologized to the room of parents, and the brunette believed that she would have stood there and taken the same punishment from every one of them. They needed someone to blame and Nora was willing to be the one to accept the failure. "Water's going to get cold," was all she managed when the sad green eyes looked up to meet her own.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The information in this chapter comes from the New Orleans Ports website

And the tour guides docwho2100 encountered on her last trip to NO.

* * *

The next morning when the detectives walked into the squad room they were greeted by the sight of Agent Vargas sitting behind Nora's desk.

"We are all on the same team here don't forget," Nikki stated when she heard the grumble come from her partner.

"Make yourself at home," Nora commented sarcastically as they approached the agent.

"I hope this is okay," Vargas said as she looked up, "Lieutenant Harney told me I could use your desk."

"Oh he did, did he?" Nora asked with a pointed glare toward Dan's office, only to find it empty.

"Don't worry about it Rachel. We were actually just talking about how we are on the same team," Nikki said with a smile.

Before Nora could say anything else Dan approached them from behind. "Nice to see you two making an appearance," he stated, causing Nora to spin and face him.

"Kinda had a late night. You know, saving lives and all."

Dan smiled, "yes about that. Seems your act of bravery got you a special assignment, Detective."

Nora's eyebrows shot up as her eyes widened. "What?" she breathed.

"The brass seems to think that Tamarkia Franklin is in need of special protection."

The detective's jaw dropped but she couldn't actually form a reply.

"We already have our hands full," Nikki stated for her partner.

"Not to worry." Dan turned to Nikki, "you will be working with Agent Vargas."

"No," Nora stated emphatically, finally finding her voice.

"Yes. The decision has been made," Dan stated as he moved off toward his office, Nora hot on his heels. She caught the door before it could close and slammed it behind her as she entered his office.

"What the hell Dan?"

"I'm sorry Detective, you have a problem with your assignment," he said firmly as he sat behind his desk. He knew they used to be partners and they were still friends, hell he hoped for more, but he was now her boss and he couldn't have her showing him up in front of the others.

"Damn right I do, Lieutenant," she lowered her voice but kept her words heated. "I don't have time to babysit some rich..."

"Watch yourself," Dan cut her off.

Nora took a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair. Anger certainly wasn't going to get her what she wanted, maybe logic could do the trick. "Given our previous run-ins I don't think I would be the best one for this job."

"Probably not, but it's not like you would play any better with Agent Vargas," Dan returned sarcastically. "Look I know this sucks and I would much prefer you out on the streets, but this comes from the top." He help up his hand in an effort to hold off her next argument. "Trust me when I tell you that I will work to get another unit out to take over for you but until then you have to go."

Nora turned from him and looked out into the squad. She felt a stab of jealousy when she saw Nikki leaning over Rachel's shoulder going over a file, she shook her head to clear the unreasonable thought before she turned back to Dan. "Fine," she finally relented. "But you better get my replacement units over there fast," she demanded as she stormed out of his office.

Nikki straightened when she saw her partner approaching. "So?"

"So. Looks like I get to sit around all day drinking coffee and playing bodyguard while you two get to do all the leg work," Nora announced with a casualness she didn't actually feel.

---------------

An hour after Nora left the station, Rachel asked Nikki to accompany her to the port so the she could get a better understanding of how the port was organized as well as who was who in the political pyramid. They also still needed to speak with Captain Daniels and review the files on the other past crimes.

During the drive Nikki could not stop her mind from worrying about her partner spending the day with Tamarkia Franklin, she just wasn't sure which one she was more concerned about.

"New Orleans is often said to be the largest port serving the United States and one of the largest in the world. The Mississippi River is deepest and widest here and the import/export numbers exceed 500 million tons of cargo a year. Commodities include steel, lumber, grains, coffee, chemicals, coal and more. The port offers over 6 million square feet of cargo space, more than 6,000 ships coming and going each year with over 2,000 port transactions."

Nikki looked over at Agent Vargas, a smirk on her face. "Someone is sounding like a page from Frommer's travel guide."

Rachel blushed a little, "Had to do something in my hotel room last night."

"You realize we could have gone down to Tujague's and learned the same information while sipping on one of their lemonades. The locals there do enjoy to brag about their City's fine assets. Try over there," Nikki pointed out an empty parking spot.

"Thanks," Rachel focused on parking. Turning to regard Nikki after shutting the engine off. "See that is why I knew I wanted to work with you."

Nikki's eyebrow arched upwards, the detective holding her tongue.

"You know the best places to find information," she paused purposely, smirking a bit before continuing, "As well as possibly the best watering holes."

"Well, there are plenty of those here as I am sure your guide indicated. We do like to throw a party."

"I do like a good party, and what do you say, a strut down the street."

"I think that's the Mummer's," Nikki laughed as she undid her seatbelt.

Rachel joined in the laughter, "Sorry. That was my last assignment. I was looking into the Delaware Port Authority in Philadelphia."

Nikki paused, wondering if there was a connection between the two, was that what had brought Agent Vargas here?

"Yes, well something else I also read as I languished in my hotel room..."

"Languished?"

"Well, I was trying for a word to invoke possible sympathy and pity, did it work?"

Nikki could not help but chuckle, "Maybe. What else did you read?"

"The Board of Commissioners for the Port of New Orleans governs the Port setting policy and regulating traffic. The board is made up of seven commissioners. The governor of Louisiana appoints board members from a list of nominees submitted by local business, civic, labor, education and maritime groups. I believe four members are selected from Orleans Parish. Tamarkia Franklin happens to be one of the members. It seems the Franklin's are..." Rachel hesitated, undoing her seatbelt, "very involved in the City."

Nikki opened her car door, "That is one of the most polite and politically correct ways I have heard anyone refer to the fact that the Franklins have much of the city in their pocket and make sure they tend to their interests, leaving rules and regulations for those poor folk who think they have to follow them." Holding the agent's gaze a moment, she then got out, adjusting her gun and badge as she looked around, watching one of the large steamers crawling down the river.

"I figured. Something told me my usual brash, military approach might not work magic here."

Nikki chuckled, "That something is correct. People have generations worth of culture, institution and closed-mindedness bred into them. Something I haven't quite gotten Nora to see yet."

"Give her time, it's not easy walking in someone else's shoes. Especially designer, upper class shoes."

Nikki shifted her gaze from the river to the agent. "I know, I struggle with it myself." She took in a cleansing breath, "So, shall we go see if we can turn up the floorboards and see what's wriggling underneath?"

"After you," Rachel swept her hand out, falling in step with the detective as they headed to the Port offices.

-------------------

"Well, that was, both productive and..."

Nikki finished the statement, "about as useful as a tit on a..."

Rachel held up her hand, laughing hard. "I can not believe you said that."

Nikki's eyes twinkled, "Well, I am trying to turn on the southern charm and provide appropriate atmosphere for you."

"So about that drink?" Rachel asked as they approached the car.

"Sure," Nikki answered absently. Her mind swaying to wondering what was going on at the Franklin estate.

They opened their doors but Rachel paused before climbing in. "Maybe some dancing? You could suggest some clubs where we wouldn't get stared at."

With one foot in the car Nikki's head snapped up to meet Rachel's gaze. "Um..."

"I'm sorry," Rachel began when she saw the look of confusion on the detective's face. "Did I get my signals crossed? I mean, I thought you were..." she cut off her statement, not wanting to offend the other woman more than she already had.

"No, it's okay. I mean I am, I just...you just caught me off guard is all."

Rachel released a breath, "oh good. It's just I don't know how long I'll be in town and I wouldn't want to miss out on anything the city has to offer," she added with a smile as she climbed into the car.

Nikki stood frozen for a second as a grin spread across her face, it had been a while since she was actually hit on by a gorgeous woman. She gained control of her giddiness and climbed into the car, feeling slightly guilty as she thought to the gorgeous woman already in her life.

"So, what do you think?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"It sounds like a lot of fun," Nikki answered. "But I don't think my girlfriend would approve."

The agent shook her head as her mouth curved into a frown. "Figures," she began as she started the car. "All the women I meet are either taken or straight."

Nikki chuckled, "or, given our line of work, criminals."

Rachel laughed as she pulled the car out of it's parking spot. "Hell at this point I'd consider someone with misdemeanors."

"Still drawing the line at felonies?" Nikki teased as her eyebrow quirked.

"For a while yet at least."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: The acronym spray painted on the wall--South African Military Health Service

* * *

Nora followed the staff member through the Franklin house, the detective appraising the decor. Most of it opposite to her tastes. She paused in front of a large oil painting, the painting one of her favorites. She had first been introduced to it in a college art appreciation class. The professor had given her a small reprint at the end of the semester and the picture had traveled with the blonde, hanging in every place she lived.

"It's the original."

Nora spun, facing Mrs. Franklin.

"That is what you were just thinking. Most of the pieces in the house are originals, not reproductions. Not that you would have known, or understood, the difference."

Nora counted to ten, trying not to be offended by the fact the woman had made statements rather than questions as if she knew what Nora would think. "Actually, this is a favorite of mine. I was thinking about how the image reflects the darkness of the human soul, the artist's statement of society at the time."

Tamarkia gave a reluctant nod of respect, a slight harrumph accompanying the gesture. "People usually hate this piece. They make the mistake of assuming it was done merely to shock viewers and to gather attention. They do not understand the artist was crying for help when he created this."

"I understand a lot of things Mrs. Franklin."

"Really? People must underestimate you all the time."

Nora's nose wrinkled to the side, no other movement evident as she continued to count.

"I have to rearrange Philip's study. He's outgrown it once again. Do your little police check of the property in a pithy attempt to make me feel safe and secure. Of course I have no true faith in the department's ability but perhaps you can redeem yourself. Join me in the study when finished." She pivoted on her toes, her heels clicking over the marble flooring as she strode off, leaving a flummoxed Nora behind.

Clenching and unclenching her fists a few times, Nora finally moved, taking the opposite direction Tamarkia had gone. "They do understand me; those that matter." She gave another huff and stomped out.

---------------

She'd gotten lost, sort of, in a disoriented, 'where the hell am I', way. The grounds and house, well mansion, were larger than Nora had initially estimated. She had been in no hurry to find the mistress of the manor, the detective happy to stroll around on her own' at least her blood pressure was staying low. After her initial walk outside, she'd stopped by the kitchen, using the excuse of wanting a cup of coffee to talk to the kitchen staff a bit, trying to find out if anyone had heard of SANDF or SAMHS or if the number 1998 meant anything. She and Nikki had been trying to find a connection between those items and the Franklins as that was the "message" spray painted across the Franklin's wall during the break-in.

Unfortunately, no one knew what those letters and number might mean, and the coffee had been unappetizing as well, Nora finishing most of her cup only because she hoped the shot of caffeine might give her a boost to survive this torture. A call to Dan as to when replacements might arrive had produced only a vague, "Not yet."

So, Nora was now standing at the end of a hallway, having expected to find Tamarkia, instead finding a very desolate wing of the Franklin house.

"Damn it. I thought this was the way to the study." Nora's exclamation loud as she gave voice to her frustration. The only productive item to come from her recent exploration and current lost state was the thought that whomever had broken in must have known what they were doing and had a good idea of the layout. This thought poked at Nora however as that conclusion was at odds with the break-in yesterday. That person had obviously not known what they were doing, having tripped up and hesitated as Nora was chasing them.

The more she thought about the sequence of events, the more she suspected the motivations of the intruder. "Almost as if they were... trying to draw attention to themselves..." This thought hit Nora like a bolt out of the blue, the detective plucking at her lower lip as she mulled this over. "Why would you do that? Unless... maybe they were..." She shook her head, laughing. "That's just crazy Nora. Thinking they were a distraction. What would they be distracting from?"

Her eyes narrowed as she entertained that thought, her mind zooming through links and connections, putting pieces in place. "Perhaps once again we were not told the whole story." She spun and took off down the hall, heading back to the stairs she had come up. "Philip outgrew his study... my ass he did. Go on a little walk around and thus stay away from what I am doing..."

She reached the main landing, "Hey, yo, anyone, hey..." her voice was loud, hoping to draw attention. A smile lit her face as a housekeeper appeared. "Where is Philip Franklin's 'old' study?"

The housekeeper was silent.

Nora sighed, hating to do this. "I know she is cleaning up a mess. I know what happened to the study." She pulled out her badge. "Show me."

The woman nodded and hurried off, Nora keeping to the woman's heels. The housekeeper took a few turns and then pointed down the hall. Nora waved the woman off, "I got it from here." The staff member nodded, fleeing as she was dismissed.

Nora did not bother to knock, barging straight in, the door slamming into someone, a yell and then thud filling the air as Nora stepped inside the room. She raised a hand to guard her face as a set of folders came flying at her, the contents scattering and raining down on Tamarkia Franklin as the woman had been knocked to the floor.

"You clumsy, stupid lout." Tamarkia screamed.

Nora's face twisted into a grimace as she watched the woman trying to scoop up the mess. "Sorry, I thought I heard something and was concerned for your safety." The lie flowed perfectly from Nora.

"That does not dismiss your egregious action. Incompetence is no excuse. Perhaps it suffices in your home and is tolerated by your coworkers, but how anyone can stand this is unthinkable. There is no tolerance here for idiots."

Trying not to let the words get to her, Nora knelt, trying to get a good look at the papers. With a quick dart, she snatched up a couple of papers, having spied the mysterious word, SANDF at the top.

"What is SANDF?" Nora asked, leaning forward so she could look Tamarkia in the eyes.

The woman winced and tried to grab the sheets from Nora. The detective let a smug expression fill her face as she deftly held the papers back, out of Tamarkia's reach, denying what the woman sought.

"A failed business from many years ago."

The word years rang like a bell, another piece clicking. "Maybe from say 1998?" She looked at the papers, trying to find more, although she was unable to get a good read as she kept moving them around to stay away from Mrs. Franklin as the woman continued to try and wrest the papers from Nora.

"Why was it graffitied all over your wall?" Nora tried another question as the businesswoman did not answer the first. The blonde could not resist actually dangling the paper like a prize and then yanking it back when the other tried to retrieve it.

"Because, we had to let go a lot of staff when it folded. I guess some hold a grudge." Lunging, she managed to tear half of the papers from Nora's grasp. Grumbling that she did not retrieve them all, she pushed to her feet, scurrying across the room, shoving the papers in a shredder.

"Damn," Nora started to get up, but stumbled back to the floor as her foot skidded across the floor. She looked down, seeing she had stepped on a photo, the slick material denying her traction. Stuffing the remaining paper she had in her back pocket, she pushed up, taking the photo with her. On her feet, Nora's motions stilled, the detective getting a good look, finally, at the study. The room was disheveled, not just from the dropped folders, but other surfaces were covered in piles of paper. The furniture and other items all askew and at odds from the precise way the rest of the house was laid out. But it was not the chaotic state of the room that caught Nora's attention; it was the spray painted reference on the far wall.

Deuteronomy 32:35

"Vengeance is mine. So who is doing the retribution dirty work..." Nora muttered.

Tamarkia came to stand beside Nora, "You know what that means?"

The blonde continued to work over the thought she was chasing, working to pull up old memories and half-listened to Sunday lessons. "Could have used a few verses, why not go simple with Hebrews 10?" She muttered, ignoring the questions Tamarkia continued to throw at the detective. "God, I hate to say momma was right and I should have paid more attention." The thought pried a wry chuckle from Nora's lips. She pulled her focus back to the woman beside her. "This is a little more than a grudge. Is SANDF associated with the church?"

The flinch was so subtle, most would have missed it, but Nora had spent a long time questioning suspects. Honing her observation skills and learning the nuances of the unspoken language the body conversed in, often subconsciously and unintended, those were the signs Nora strove to find and illuminate. "No, not unless the South African military has been taking up a side dalliance." The woman was not fast enough to snag the photo from Nora as the detective put her hands behind her back, making sure the photo would not meet the same fate as the other papers.

"This happened last night?"

Seeing the photo was unobtainable, for now, Mrs. Franklin changed her tactic and went to the intercom unit on the wall. "Silvia, Detective Delaney and I would like some coffee."

"Yes ma'am."

As the order was being given, Nora looked at the photo, her lips puckering, the detective sure this had happened last night. That fit with her other observations about the intruder. The photo contained Mr. and Mrs. Franklin standing in front of a number of green and brown camouflaged boxes, a few children with them and a priest. She continued staring at the photo as there was something... familiar about it. Something nagging at the back of Nora's mind, trying to push its way to the forefront. The blonde rubbed at her forehead, a flare of a pain stabbing at her temple, followed by a slight tensing of her stomach. Feeling very weary all of a sudden, she moved to lean against the desk, looking from the photo to the wall.

Distracted, Nora did not realize Tamarkia had approached, coffee cup in hand, "Here you go," she pressed the cup in Nora's free hand. As the detective tried to keep it from spilling on her, Mrs. Franklin plucked the photo out of Nora's hand.

Dismayed, Nora watched as it joined the other documents in the shredder. "There, now Philip will be pleased everything is tidy."

"Bitch."

"I do what I have to, to survive. You know about that Detective, yes?"

Nora said nothing, she sniffed at the coffee and made a face. "You could at least serve something a little more appetizing. This smells as bad as the stuff I had earlier." She put the coffee cup down. "I think I better just do my little patrol thing until my relief comes, I might say something that you would really regret."

Tamarkia said nothing, her head held high as Nora left. She sniffed at the coffee and made a face dumping it back in the serving pot as she looked back at the wall. A flash of anger swept over her face, her arm drawing back, the cup smashing against the vandalized wall. "Damn you, whomever you are, you'll not win. I'm better and stronger..." Her defiance leaked away then as she looked around the study. "I think I am done for the day." With that, she followed the path Nora had taken a few moments ago, shutting the door behind her, wishing it could be as easy to walk away from everything else.

-----------------

The priest sat straight up in bed, his body shaking, the heat radiating off of him as his body and mind burned from the nightmare as well as the sickness he was fighting. Father Tim looked at the prescription bottle on the nightstand, reaching past it to a journal. He staggered out of bed to his small desk, turning on the lamp, the light just enough. He always kept the blinds drawn during the day. He had been at the hospitals the last few nights, his turn to minister to those ailing and needing solace or other comfort from the church.

Settling at the desk, he opened the journal, some old, worn photos slipping to the table. The photos contained images of children. Some happy and playing, military trucks in the background. Other photos showing rows of cots, the children lying still, listless, dying. One photo had been clipped from a newspaper, a press release dated June, 1998 about a partnership between a local medical supplier and the SAMHS. The last photo an image of Father Tim shaking Philip Franklin's hand as they stood in front of boxes, children posed around the two men. His hand shaking, he picked up the latest addition. A brief story clipped early in the day from the local paper, complete with photos, about the recent string of break-ins at the Franklin's warehouses as well as the explosion.

Father Tim took in a deep breath as the face from his nightmares stared at him from the pictures.

He moved the photos to the side, clearing the memories from his mind so he could focus on the nightmare, he knew he needed to record the vision he had just experienced.

I wonder if this is how John was given his holy divination as the scripture flowed through him. I lack the prose and grace of Saint John, but I still will bear testament as Your lowly subject and loyal follower.

I have dreamt of her again, the temptress, the seducer, the liar. She is here, in this city, I fear for all. She is burning all she touches, just as she did so long ago when we first met. The taint is spreading through the city.

I saw your messengers, the three, riding on their steeds, the fourth horse was again riderless. I understand now what that sign means. You are calling me my Lord, and I will come. I will serve. I have seen your message, there is no doubt. They poisoned your children. An eye for an eye. I will deliver to them the same. That is Your Will.

There was a new element in the dreams, a brave golden warrior, yet one who foolishly places her allegiance with the seducer. She was full of fire and I wish we had met in another time or she had not been blinded by sin. She too will be stopped.

I will not be swayed, I will stay true. Any who dwell with those without faith will taste your vengeance. I have delivered the plague to their house. It has begun to infect them just as what they sent to the village so long ago decimated Your children.

I must go now, it is time to finish what Your hand began. To make certain the plague is passed to all and they do not escape.

Amen


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: character thoughts appear between ~~ ~~

* * *

By the time Nikki and Agent Vargas made it back to the station Nora was already there, firmly planted behind her desk.

"I see you've re-commandeered your desk," Rachel stated as they approached.

"It is mine," Nora reminded her as she continued searching through the agent's files.

"Finding what you need?" the agent asked, not bothering to hide the irritation in her voice.

"No actually," the detective answered in kind. "I need to see pictures from the port last night."

"What are you looking for?" Nikki asked gently, trying to stop the storm brewing between the two women.

Nora finally looked up, blinking a few times as though she had just realized she wasn't alone. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Nikki furrowed her brow as she studied her partner. "How was babysitting?" she asked worriedly.

"Boring," Nora answered absently as she turned her attention to Rachel. "Can you find the pictures in this mess?" she asked as she gestured toward the desk.

"Sure," the agent nodded slowly. After spending the day with Nikki she wondered how these two, seemingly, opposite women managed to work together.

"Good," Nora responded as she pushed back her chair. "I need to get a cup of coffee," she announced as she got to her feet, pausing a second to steady herself.

Nikki started to reach out but pulled her hand back. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she returned as she moved off toward the coffee room.

"Your partner really doesn't like me, does she?" Rachel sat down and began sorting through the files.

"No," Nikki answered as she watched after the blonde. Her head snapped around as she realized what she had said. "I mean. It's not you really...it's an old case we had and the guy got a deal from the Feds and," Nikki paused and took a deep breath. "It's a long story," she sighed.

Rachel smiled, "as long as you don't hate me."

"We'll have to see how the rest of the case goes," Nikki smiled back.

Nora came back to find the two women smiling at each other, "did you find them?" she asked heatedly.

Nikki's head whipped around at her partner's tone but Rachel spoke first. "Here they are, right on top." She opened the file and spread the pictures on the desk.

Nora waited for the agent to vacate her chair before she sat down and began flipping through the pictures.

"What are you looking for?" Nikki asked as she moved behind the blonde to get a better look.

"Did you get any crowd shots?" Either not hearing her partner or just ignoring the question, the blonde continued searching the photos.

"Nora," Nikki said quietly as she placed a hand on the shoulder in front of her.

"Hm," Nora said as she looked up at the brunette.

"You sure you're okay?" Nikki asked again as her concern began to grow.

"Just tired I guess," she rubbed a hand across her eyes as she looked back to the photos.

"Okay," Nikki said, unconvinced. "So what are you looking for?"

"There was a priest there last night."

"What about him?" Rachel asked, leaning forward to see what the detective was searching for.

"At the Franklin's today I saw some pictures and there was a priest with some kids."

"A priest?" Rachel asked derisively as she straightened up.

"He looked familiar," Nora answered distractedly, not picking up on the agent's mocking tone. "Father Bob or Tom, something short," she whispered to herself.

Nikki watched as Nora studied the pictures, she knew something was wrong but she also knew the blonde would not appreciate being asked again. Besides she was pretty much guaranteed a 'fine' answer anyway. She cast a quick sideways glance at Rachel and could tell by the way the agent was watching Nora that she wasn't giving the detective much credit. "We've all had a pretty busy day so why don't we call it for tonight and come at it fresh in the morning," she suggested carefully.

"I need to find..." Nora started.

"Maybe our guys took some pictures." Nikki reached forward and closed the file. "We'll get them tomorrow."

Nora turned in her chair and looked up at her partner. "Okay," she agreed easily.

Nikki turned to Rachel as Nora stood up. "We'll catch up in the morning," she said quickly before she ushered her partner from the squad room.

The drive home was relatively quiet. Nikki tried to get information on her interactions with Mrs. Franklin but Nora kept her answers short and clipped as she watched the city passing her window. When the blonde winced and began rubbing at her stomach Nikki couldn't hold her tongue any longer. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Nora leaned her head back against the seat and let it roll to the side as she looked to her partner. "I'm really just tired. You know I find sitting around all day more exhausting than actually doing something."

"I know, but..." Nikki began with a quick glance at the hand still massaging Nora's stomach.

Taking in the concern on the brunette's face Nora ceased her action. "I didn't eat much today is all. I swear being there was like being at your father's."

"Excuse me?"

"They never have decent food in the house," Nora teased as she tried to fight a smile.

"They?" Nikki took advantage of the red light as she twisted in her seat to give Nora's statement her full attention. "I always have good food on hand."

Nora pointed toward the windshield when the light changed. "That's because I do the shopping," she replied as she allowed the smile to form.

"That's true," Nikki agreed as she focused on the road ahead of them.

Hoping to keep the attention off of her stomach Nora changed the subject. "So how was your day with Agent Whats..."

"It was fine," Nikki cut in. "Rachel basically wanted to meet the people behind the desks down at the port."

"Behind the money you mean."

"We also stopped by the Port Authority to get the files from Captain Daniels," Nikki continued, ignoring her partner's statement. "So you and the lady of the house get along okay? She didn't shoot at you again did she?"

Nora rolled her eyes then her head as she turned to look at her partner. "I was a good girl, for the most part, I did a lot of counting."

Nikki smiled but then let the conversation drop as she could tell that Nora was tired and that the blonde was struggling to hide her discomfort. She allowed the rest of the ride home to lapse back into a comfortable silence.

"Do you want something to eat?" Nikki asked as she followed Nora into the bedroom, standing in the doorway as the blonde collapsed onto the bed.

"No thanks." Nora answered as she turned her face out of the pillow.

Nikki moved forward and removed her partner's jacket. "A bath?"

"Nah," she managed to mumble.

Nikki smiled as she removed Nora's shoes, grabbed a blanket from the end of the bed and covered her sleeping lover. She left the bedroom and moved down to the kitchen to make herself something to eat. Settled out on the patio with her dinner and a drink Nikki thought over her day working with Rachel. While she did miss the easy rhythm she had with Nora she found that she had enjoyed working with the agent. ~~Rachel was smart and funny and attractive~~, Nikki shook her head when that last thought entered. ~~So I think she's attractive, I'm not blind. Besides it doesn't mean anything~~. And of course it didn't mean anything, that's not to say Nikki wasn't flattered when Rachel had asked her out, but she was head over heels in love with someone else so of course it didn't mean anything.

Thinking of Nora had Nikki finishing her meal and heading back upstairs to check on her. She peeked into the bedroom and found that the blonde had not moved, so Nikki decided to relax with a bath. After a long soak, during which Nora still hadn't stirred, Nikki went down to clean up in the kitchen and then putzed around the house, expecting Nora to waken and want something to eat.

When Nikki couldn't find anymore busy work she settled herself into bed, she had barely drifted off when she was jerked awake by an unpleasant sound from the other room. She turned her head to see that Nora was no longer in bed so she got up and followed the sounds to the source.

Nikki walked into the bathroom to find Nora sitting next to the toilet leaning against the wall, she was pale, sweating, and breathing hard. She immediately moved forward and dropped to her knees. "Nora?" Nikki asked as she grabbed her partner's chin, forcing her face up so she could study Nora's appearance. She reached out with her free hand to brush away the damp hair, feeling the heat coming off of her.

"I guess I was wrong." Nora reached up and took Nikki's hand. "I'm not fine."

"Yes, you are." In order to force her fear aside Nikki jumped up and moved to the sink where she took a hand towel and ran it under the cold water.

Nora's head fell back against the wall with her eyes clenched tight as another wave of nausea raced through her. She released a measured breath as Nikki moved back to her, "you need to call Dan. Have him check on the Franklins."

Nikki bent down and studied her lover, her mind racing as she took in what Nora's words meant. She shook her head as she wiped the cool towel across Nora's face and draped it across the back of her neck. "It's probably just the flu," she hoped as she fought back tears. "We just need to get you to the hospital," she began to help Nora off the floor.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? This isn't your fault."

"Not this," Nora shook her head. "I've been stupid and scared."

"We can talk about this later," Nikki demanded as she wrapped Nora's arm around her neck and lifted her to her feet.

"It was never you," Nora mumbled, her words beginning to slur. "I don't want this to..."

"Nora. Please," Nikki begged as she began walking them out of the bathroom. "You are going to be fine."

As they came to the doorway Nora reached out to stop their movement and to steady herself. She turned to look at Nikki. "You are the best thing in my life," she managed to say before she collapsed to the floor.

Nikki dropped to her knees. "Nora!" she yelled as she took Nora's face between her hands. "Nora, don't you dare." She tried slapping her unconscious lover back to a wakeful state. "Dammit," she exclaimed as she jumped up and ran to the phone to call for an ambulance.

The ride to the hospital had been the most nerve-wracking moments of Nikki's life, and now at the hospital she paced outside of the exam room while the doctors worked to save her partner's life. She had composed herself enough to call Dan to fill him in on the situation and to have him check on the Franklins. She hoped she was being overly cautious and that this was just the flu but she feared, given their current case, that it was much worse.

The sounds of hurried footsteps had her turning just as Mr. and Mrs. Delaney rushed to her. "What happened?" Mr. Delaney demanded.

"I'm not sure, I woke up to find her sick in the bathroom." Nikki hesitated, not sure how much to share with Nora's parents. "I think somehow she was poisoned."

"Poisoned?" Mrs. Delaney exclaimed. "How? Why Nora?"

"It's this case we are working on. She spent yesterday watching over one of our victims, I'm thinking it could have been a mistake." Nikki turned away and tried to look into the exam room. "I hope it was a mistake," she added in a whisper.

Mrs. Delaney took a look at Nikki, the detective had managed to grab a pair of shoes and her leather duster as they were leaving the house which she currently wore over her pajamas. "Why don't you go home and we can call you when the doctor tells us something."

The brunette spun back around, eyes wide. "No." She cleared her throat. "I'd like to stay," she said in a softer tone.

"Fine," Mrs. Delaney said with a forced smile. "Then why don't we sit down," she suggested as she ushered the three of them into the waiting area.

After thirty minutes a doctor came to find them. "Delaney," he announced.

The three worried people jumped to their feet, with Mr. Delaney being the first to speak. "Yes. I'm her father."

"Detective Delaney is being moved into ICU, we will have to wait and see how she responds. Based on the information from Detective Beaumont we treated your daughter as if the poison was ingested so we flushed her stomach with an activated charcoal to remove as much of the poison as possible. We sent samples off the the lab to determine what agent was administered but without knowing what it was or when it was ingested we will have to wait and see. We currently have her on intravenous fluids to keep her hydrated and we will monitor for any further treatment options, should any more symptoms arise."

"Such as?" Mr. Delaney asked.

"There is no way to know what might come up until we identify what she ingested, unfortunately every poison is different and the side effects vary dramatically. Just be sure that we are preparing for the worst and hoping whatever was used isn't fatal."

"Oh my God," Mrs Delaney gasped as she raised her hand to her mouth.

"I'm sorry to be so blunt but I want for you to fully understand the situation."

Nora's mother looked to a silent Nikki before turning back to the doctor. "Can we see her?"

"Just for a moment," he responded as he lead them down the hall to the intensive care unit.

The three came to a stop outside of ICU where they could see Nora on the other side of a large window. Nikki took in the form of her partner, lying on the bed with tubes and wires attached to various parts of her body. There was a machine registering the steady beating of her heart, another helping her breath. Nikki could feel her eyes filling so she took a deep breath and began backing away from the window, "I should really get to work." With that she turned and fled back down the hall as the tears finally began to flow freely.


	7. Chapter 7

After fleeing the hospital Nikki made a quick stop at home to shower and change before heading into the station. She considered stopping back at the hospital but knowing Nora's family would all be there she determined it would be safer to just go to work. She was behind her desk by seven, pouring over every piece of information that she and Rachel were able to find yesterday. By eight she was joined by the agent.

"I'm sorry about Nora," Rachel began. "I want you to know that as soon as I heard I called the hospital to give them the information."

Nikki looked up confused. "Information?"

"Maybe we could use your lieutenant's office." Rachel moved to Dan's office without waiting for a reply. Unnerved by the agent's actions Nikki jumped up to follow.

"Do you know what happened yesterday?" the detective questioned as she closed the door.

Rachel hesitated slightly, "did you ever question why the FBI had such a large presence when Franklin's company was attacked?"

"Nora thought it was strange," Nikki answered quickly. She didn't like how this conversation was beginning. "But I figured since it was the port and with the flour that you were just being overly cautious."

"Actually you were both right," Rachel admitted. "We've been receiving reports of ricin production and there has been chatter about New Orleans being a possible target. I was following a few leads in Philadelphia, something similar occurred a few years back. That's one reason I ended up here."

"Ricin?" Nikki exclaimed. "And you didn't think this was pertinent information to share with us before?" Nikki turned away from the agent to gather her thoughts then rounded back quickly. "My partner could have died last night."

"I know, I'm really sorry but I wasn't allowed to say anything until we could substantiate a target," Rachel tried to explain.

"And you didn't think that Franklin getting bombed was substantial enough? Christ, you let Nora spend the day at their estate without any idea that this type of attack was even possible."

"I'm sorry. Lieutenant Harney called me this morning while he was on his way to the hospital and we sent units to the house to find the source of the poisoning."

Nikki turned away and tunneled her fingers through her hair. "I knew something was wrong," she said, more to herself than Rachel.

"I really am sorry."

"She was right, damn feds," Nikki muttered as she moved to the door, pausing with her hand on the knob. "This delay better not hurt her," she said as she opened the door, not bothering to look at the agent.

The detective had barely made it back to her desk when her cell rang. "Beaumont," she answered without checking the id.

"I'm out front."

Nikki let out a relieved sigh. "Give me a second," she said as she headed toward the door. Once outside she went directly to Darius and was immediately pulled into a comforting hug.

"I expected to find you at the hospital when I stopped by this morning."

"How did you find out already," Nikki questioned as she stepped back.

"My auntie Eve was just getting off last night when Nora was brought in. She waited around and when she had good news to report she called me."

"Good news," Nikki said shaking her head. "You didn't see her last night. I was so scared and then this morning I found out it could be ricin poisoning."

"Yeah, I know. I wondered about all the extra equipment standing by her room." He reached out when Nikki paled but she stepped back to lean against a nearby car. "It's just precautions. I didn't get too close since her family was hovering, but I talked to a few people. So why are you here?"

"I wouldn't be doing any good sitting there holding her hand. I need to find who did this to her," she answered with determination.

Darius looked at her knowingly, "Eve works till midnight she could get you in after hours, if you want to visit alone."

"Maybe," Nikki nodded. "Last night being there with her parents..." she broke off, shaking her head, "I don't know." Nikki crossed her arms and looked down as she worked some loose gravel with her heel. "When I left the hospital I went home and I tried to get some rest but I kept dreaming of her funeral and Dan handing the flag to her parents." Nikki lowered her head as the tears formed.

"She's going to be fine Nik," Darius promised. "She is too strong and too stubborn to let this get her. She'll get through this. You both will."

"It's not fair," Nikki began harshly as she pushed off of the car. "I should be able to be there."

"So go, nobody's stopping you."

"Nora's stopping me," she almost yelled. In order to calm herself she ran her hands through her hair and leaned back against the car. "Don't you get it. I can't be there because I'll give up her secret."

"I can't believe this coming from you Nik," Darius scolded.

"What if she..." Nikki cut off her question not wanting to voice that particular worry. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Who am I if she...where does this leave me?"

"Girl," Darius began harshly. "This has nothing to do with Nora's family or flags or whether your role in her life gets acknowledged." He moved over and leaned against the car next to her. "You know exactly who you are, you are the woman that Nora loves and that is what you are afraid to lose. So you can try to buffer your emotions by convincing yourself that you're angry with her but it won't work."

Nikki finally looked at him with a sad smile, "why do I talk to you again?"

"Because I am one of two people who will tell you the truth and kick your butt when needed."

Nikki sighed and looked back to the ground. She knew Darius was right and she knew she was being ridiculous but that didn't mean she was going to be able to get past these feelings she was having. Before she could say any more Darius broke the silence. "Looks like I need to bolt. I'll keep in touch."

The detective looked up to see Dan approaching them, "Okay. Thanks for the pep talk."

"It's what I do. Anything else you need?"

"No, I should be good," she said as straightened and began walking toward her lieutenant. Then she rounded back suddenly. "Actually, yes. White male, about 6 foot, average build, spider tattoos on his right arm."

"I'll see what I can do."

Nikki smiled, "Thanks."

"What was that about?" Dan asked.

"Nothing." Nikki took a deep breath to regain control over her emotions before she turned to face her lieutenant. "How's Nora?"

"The doctors think she'll recover but we will have to wait and see if there are any long term effects."

Nikki took a deep breath, trying to keep her tears in check once again. "I can't believe they kept this information from us. We should have moved the Franklins out, or at least had a larger presence at their estate."

"Yeah well, they are the FBI and we are just the lowly police. They know best," Dan said sarcastically. "Look," he continued more seriously. "I know this is going to be hard to get past but if we are going to solve this you are going to have to work with Vargas."

"Believe me there is nothing I want more than to catch this guy. I will do whatever it takes."

"I know you will." Dan then held out a piece of paper, "and you can start here."

Confused Nikki took the paper and began reading. "What's this?"

"It was with Nora's personal effects, her mother gave it to me."

Nikki's jaw set as she looked up sharply. "I think Agent Vargas and I are going to drop in on the Franklins this morning."

* * *

Nikki drove in silence to the Windsor Court Hotel, she occasionally felt Rachel eying her but the agent said nothing. The last words spoken between the two women was back at the station when Nikki practically ordered Rachel to join her in speaking with the Franklins.

They pulled up to the valet but Rachel broke the silence before Nikki could exit the car. "How do you want to handle this?"

"I'm going to find out what the hell they've been hiding," the detective stated as she opened her door. She showed her badge to the valet as she handed him her keys then she turned and walked with determination into the hotel. They already knew the Franklins were in the penthouse so they moved directly to the elevator, still Rachel received barely an acknowledgment from the detective.

"Do you have any other classified information I should know before we get in there?" Nikki asked coldly as she watched the numbers rising on the panel.

"No," the agent answered quietly. She really had wished she had just gone against orders and informed the detectives of the information she had. She could try to plead her case and hope that Nikki would believe how she had fought to do just that but she knew it would most likely fall on deaf ears.

"What about Philly. You said you were there, is it related?"

"No."

"Then why were you there?" Nikki asked as she finally turned to make eye contact.

"It's..." Rachel shook off her stock answer. "I'm new to the Counterterrorism unit so I get to do the grunt work and investigate any possible threats to determine if there is a larger threat."

"Just got lucky with this one huh?"

"Nikki, I am really sorry. I wanted to tell you."

"Where were you before?" the detective coldly.

"Before what?"

"Before Counterterrorism."

"Oh." Rachel hesitated answering, not wanting to get into a discussion about her past assignment. "Behavior analysis." Luckily the agent's cell phone rang before Nikki could ask any follow up questions. "Vargas," she answered. "We are about to speak with the Franklins now, I'll see if I can find anything out." When the elevator doors opened Rachel followed Nikki to the penthouse suite still listening to the agent on the other end of her phone. She reached out and grabbed the detective's hand before she could knock on the door.

"How many?...Okay let me know if you find anything else." Rachel ended her call and looked up apologetically at Nikki when the detective pulled her hand away.

"What was that about?" Nikki demanded.

"Sorry, I needed to finish the call before we go in to speak with them. It seems the Franklins have been doing some shredding."

"So the papers Nora found?" Nikki asked as she held up a file.

"She must have rescued a few documents from their fate."

Nikki smiled as she thought of her partner then frowned slightly as she recalled where exactly the blonde was. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she knocked on the door. "Let's see what the Franklins have been hiding."

The two women were led through the penthouse to the sitting room where they found Mr and Mrs. Franklin as well as another man.

"Thank you for seeing us," Nikki began as Mr. Franklin motioned to two empty chairs.

"I do hope your people are being as considerate while they are rummaging through our home," Mrs. Franklin didn't bother hiding the indignation in her voice.

Sensing that Nikki was going to have a problem hiding her irritation with this woman Rachel spoke up quickly. "I'm sure you understand that everything we are doing is to ensure your safety."

"Yes, well had this situation been solved already..."

"Tam," the unknown man cut in. He then turned his attention to the investigators. "I'm Milton Harrison, the Franklins' attorney."

Nikki smiled and nodded at the man before turning back to the Franklins. "Could you tell me what SANDF is?"

"It was a business venture that my wife and I tried many years ago. Unfortunately it failed so there really is nothing more to discuss."

Nikki opened the file she had with her and pulled out the paper that Nora had found. "Did it take place in Africa by chance?"

"May I ask what you have there?" Harrison questioned.

The detective held up the paper, "This? This is an invoice for medical supplies ordered by SANDF and shipped to a refugee camp near Mthatha."

"I knew she..." Tamarkia was silenced by her husband's hand on her arm.

"How is this relevant?" The attorney asked.

"We can only assume it is considering the vandalism at the Franklins' home made reference to the Health Services in South Africa." Nikki put the paper back in the file and looked expectantly at the couple. "I just don't understand why you continue to lie to us and withhold valuable information when we are trying to help you."

"That is uncalled for Detective. The Franklins are highly respected members of this community and they are the victims here."

"Of course they are," Rachel jumped in. "It just seems that there is information that they don't want us to know. Why else would federal agents find four garbage bags filled with shredded paper on their property?"

Harrison stood up from his chair. "This questioning is over."

Nikki stood, "I'm sorry? Do your clients want to know who tried to kill them?"

The attorney motioned to the Franklins and they abruptly left the room. "We can set up a time to meet in my office and I will tell you everything I can but for now it's time for you to leave."

As soon as the door was closed behind them, Nikki threw her file across the hallway. "Dammit. Why did you tell them about the bags?" She demanded of the agent.

"I thought you wanted them rattled. Why else did you accuse them of hiding things?"

"Because they pissed me off," Nikki admitted as she bent down to retrieve her papers. "They knew why they were moved and what we are looking for at their house, and yet not one question about how Nora is. She was more concerned about her stuff being disrupted than the fact that someone was almost killed in their place."

"I'm sorry that I was one of those keeping things from you. I know it's no excuse that it wasn't in my authority to tell you but I swear if I had known this would happen..."

Nikki held up her hand to silence the apology. "I get it. I'm still a little pissed," she added with a smirk. "But I get it."

"Whew," Rachel smiled as she swept her hand across her forehead. "So I didn't make you hate me?"

"I'm make you a deal," Nikki began as she headed toward the elevator. "You help me solve this thing and you are forgiven."

Rachel sighed in relief as she followed. "I think I can live with that."

As the doors parted Nikki turned and locked eyes with the agent. "That is assuming Nora comes out of this okay." After a confirming nod from Rachel the two women stepped onto the elevator.


	8. Chapter 8

Stations in life, Father Timothy thought about how everyone fit so tidily into those stations as he quietly moved through the hospital hallways. His collar and serene aura identified his station easily, and gave him access to places and respect that others were not allowed. Hence he could move through these hallways unaccosted. His journey had been slow, having been stopped a few times by those needing solace, an ear to listen, a blessing, or some token of hope in a place that offered as much sorrow as joy. He'd never wavered in his smile and patience, no one would have guessed the sandalwood box he carried with him did not contain his reading glasses, although it was about the same size. No one even dared to think that a man of the cloth had come to this place of salvation with the intent of taking life.

He had failed earlier, now he needed to put right what he had started. He made the sign of the cross, kissing the older woman and telling her to have faith and be strong and her niece would pull through. Nodding at the bless yous and thanks yous, he continued his journey. He paused outside the door he had been seeking, offering a silent pray for strength. He entered, pausing as he'd not expected the young woman to be awake.

Nora heard a noise and turned toward the darkened doorway, blinking and trying to see who was there. "Nikki?" She rasped, hoping it would be the one person she had been thinking about since swimming up from the pain and drug haze she had been in for the last few days. The monitors connected to her beeped a little faster as she struggled to become more alert, even as it was still hard to breath, a great pressure pushing on her chest, a furnace seeming to be blasting her with heat, but she twisted regardless, wanting to see who had come.

"No dear, it is not Nikki. I am Father Timothy. I saw that your religion is listed as Catholic and I came to offer what I could. Would you like to confess perhaps?" He set the case down on the table by Nora as he moved to the side of the bed, looking over the blonde, noting all of the tubes and wires as well as the frail state. He eyed the monitors and noted the erratic readings, he frowned and focused back on the blonde. If the nurses grew concerned, he might not have much time.

Confused, Nora tried to take in a breath, "Confession? What? Next you'll be telling me you are here for last rites." Nora tried to joke, her heart beating a little faster as the priest did not laugh at the joke rather he grew more serious. She coughed a bit more, her throat tight.

"IS that what you wish from me my child?"

"What? No!" Nora struggled a little in the bed, the man going in and out of focus as pain flared through her body. "IS there anyone else around, maybe a brunette, tall, brown eyes..." Nora was getting scared, she vaguely remembered assorted family members having swum in and out of focus, yet it seemed the only time she saw NIkki had been in her dreams. Her mind also trying to latch onto the deja vu feeling she was having. She squinted and tried to better see the priest.

"You seem very concerned about this person, is that your Nikki?" He asked, trying to calm the woman a little. He wished to hear her confess before he completed his task. He turned and opened the case, a syringe nestled in the case. He began looking over the assorted tubes, identifying where it would be best to inject what he had brought.

"I miss her..." Nora whispered and brought her hand up, wiping the sweat from her forehead away, her bangs wet, sticking to her brow. She began breathing through her mouth, finding it hard to get enough air just breathing through her nose.

"IS she family my child? Does she know of your transgressions? Or is she the one leading you to sin and tainting your soul?"

"What? My sins... you know this is why I stopped going..." Nora let slip the comment, finding it hard to think and focus anymore.

"No wonder you are a lost sheep, when you stray and lose your way, the devil can slip in, plant ideas that will steal your soul and lead you further into transgression. Let me clear your mind and soul Detective, confess."

Nora looked back, squinting, "How did you know I am a detective?" She paused and coughed again, not realizing the hand she had covered her mouth with was now covered in blood. "I've seen you before." It was a statement. She continued to struggle with where she had seen him.

"I know much about you Nora, that is why I am giving you a chance to confess, to redeem yourself. Even the most tainted can be reborn. Don't you want to have absolution when you go to meet the Lord?"

"Absolution? There is nothing I have done that would need that or that I need to confess. I think it is time you confessed, what are you doing to the Franklins?"

"Nothing? You are living a morally righteous life, free of sins? Following all the Lord has asked that we do? Refraining from that which has been deeming unclean and ungodly?"

Nora's face crumpled a bit, the blonde swallowing hard as the priest's words sounded like something she had heard her father going on about during one of their family dinners. How the world was descending into darkness and corruption because of people who sank into immoral ways, participated in unnatural and immoral activities.

"I love her, I don't care what you or some damn church thinks." Nora spit out, facing away from the man. "Leave me alone."

Startled, Father Timothy's hand stilled, the priest having been about to inject the toxin into Nora's IV line. His face darkened, "Leviticus 18:22..."

"I know that one Father, I know them all, trust me. Wanna hit me with Leviticus 20:13 - there's a doozy. Going to put me to death?" Nora was rambling, her mind starting to lose focus as the pain and heat were growing, she could feel sweat trickling down her forehead, the detective wiping angrily at it, a myriad of emotion released, shame, guilt, anger, frustration... "I've had them shoved down my throat since I was knee high. So just save your breath, your rites and your time. I would bet you believe in 1 Corinthians 14:34 and I should just shut up now. Yeah I know that one too, surprised someone all amoral like me would read the Bible?"

She gasped for air, but needed to say this, she had held it in for so long. "I know what I want, how I feel and that she gives me more than some convoluted, incorrectly interpreted and over used handful of words could ever give me or mean." Nora broke off, her heart racing, beating hard in her chest, a coughing fit washing over her, her pillow dotted with blood, a red trickle coming from her nose as well. "Some day it'll be my father, not you standing there when I say that, but for now, you'll do. So just go preach to your little mind-washed sheep. I want to save my energy for Nikki." She stopped talking, groaning as she curled up in a ball, the monitors going from calm to chaotic.

He could hear a code 1 blaring over the loudspeaker. He dropped the unused, full syringe on the table as he backed up, watching the blonde begin to shake and seize, his mind still reeling from her rejection and the conviction in her words. He grabbed his case, forgetting the syringe was still on the table as he fled from the room. He stood in the hallway, watching as the nurses and then doctors converged; pushed to the side as a nurse came down the corridor with a shock cart, the others furiously working to pull Detective Delaney back from where she was sinking.

Perhaps he had done what was needed with the first dose. He wiped at his face, his brow laden with sweat. He knew now time was short, very short. He would finish now, no more testing, no more prayers. It was time to take the final step. The trumpet was ready to be blown, the bowl spilled. He glanced back, unable to shake the vividly etched vision of the defiant blonde, her words ringing in his ears. Telling himself this was a test, a demon and devil sent to test him, he ran out of the hospital, needing to get to the sanctuary of his church.

-------------------------------

Nikki surged forward when the doctor finally emerged from Nora's room, not even noticing the hand Rachel laid on her shoulder. "Doctor. How is Detective Delaney?"

"We've managed to stabilize her."

"Did she say anything about what may have happened?"

"One of the nurses said that when she first arrived in the room she was asking for a Nikki and saying something about a priest."

Nikki dropped her head and stepped back at the thought of Nora calling for her and she not being there, not brave enough to step into the room.

"A priest?" Agent Vargas asked as she recalled her earlier conversation with the blonde detective.

"We generally have various religious persons in the hospital offering support so she may have been confused. Or as I have said before, hallucinations could happen with ricin poisoning."

"Unless your personnel are in the habit of leaving deadly syringes in patients' rooms, I wouldn't be quick to assume a hallucination," Dan accused.

Rachel looked to Nikki, waiting for the detective to fill in her lieutenant. When the other woman didn't speak Rachel stepped forward. "Nora said something about a priest being at the port the night of the bombing," she told Dan. "She also said something about a picture that she saw at the Franklins." She looked again to Nikki hoping for some corroboration before she continued. "I got the feeling she felt it was the same man."

"We have the syringe, if we are lucky we will get some prints off of it."

"Why don't we go see if we can't put a rush on those prints," Nikki finally said as she turned from the group and once again fled the hospital.

Once outside Rachel approached as Nikki was pacing next to the car. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Nikki insisted. "I just want to find this guy before he makes a return trip," she said as she nodded toward the hospital.

"We all do. I'm just surprised you didn't want to go in and check on your partner." When Nikki looked at her with tears in her eyes it was like a lightbulb finally going off. "Oh. It's Nora."

Nikki merely nodded as she leaned against the car.

"God and I thought I was so good at my job," Rachel tried to tease until she realized Nikki wasn't up for their light banter. "But then why haven't you been here at the hospital? And why did you bolt just now?"

"Because no one knows."

"No one? I assumed your boss wouldn't. But no one?"

"Her brother knows but that was an accident, she refuses to tell the rest of her family. And I can't be in there with them and keep her secret."

"Plus a part of you feels like you shouldn't have to."

"I guess. I know it's selfish, but..." Nikki stopped herself from saying too much. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be laying all this on you. We have a job to do."

"No, it's okay. Really it is. I can understand where she's coming from." Rachel tried to help calm the other woman by leaning next to her against the car. "Don't ask don't tell."

"What?"

"I was in the military. Remember? If there is one thing I know, it's living a lie."

Nikki shook her head. "That's different."

"Maybe," Rachel agreed. "Look, when I entered the bureau I still had that mentality and I lost a very dear relationship because of it." Rachel straightened as she took on a determined stance. "The fingerprints are being processed, you going to the station and yelling at people won't get us a name any faster so why don't we go get a coffee. I'm a very good listener and maybe I can help you understand a little too. Plus now that I know your girlfriend carries a gun I won't make another pass at you."

"I feel like a traitor, but I was flattered you did," Nikki admitted.

This brought a smile to the agent's lips, "Good, it was meant to be flattering. You are a very smart, charming, sexy, and all around magnetic person." She paused, taking in the detective's weary manner. She knew, positions reversed, she would not want to rest, needing to fill the emptiness somehow. "So, how about we mix business and pleasure. We grab that coffee, and those papers Nora had and try to see what the Franklin's wouldn't tell us earlier."

She could see this was the right thing to say as relief flooded Nikki's face, the officer perking up. "That would be perfect." She glanced a few moments at the hospital, grim determination settling deep in her soul. "I'll find him Nora," she whispered. "I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Character thoughts appear between ~ ~~

* * *

Agent Vargas paused in the doorway of the squad room, leaning against the door frame, just watching Detective Beaumont work. Rachel studied the brunette, noticing the small worry lines, the grim determination displayed in the set of the woman's jaw, the way Nikki hunched over the desk, pouring over the old newspapers. As she watched, the finer details that pointed to the dual role Nora held in Nikki's life began to come out. So subtle she understood how the others around them could miss it; how the two could hide. She sighed, a sorrowful smile slipping into place as she headed toward the desk; a past life, a past lover flooding her thoughts and emotions. She'd been Nikki Beaumont. And in true, "been there, done that" fashion, it was a place she hoped to high heaven she would never be again. She did not envy Detective Beaumont's or Detective Delaney's position.

She stood to the side of the desk, her smile shifting to a more casual set to hide her thoughts as she waved a folder, "I bring a peace offering. The lab reports. They got a hit on what we found on the syringe." She handed the files to Nikki.

"Lieutenant Jonathan McGerrvish of the British army. He was part of a special demolition unit. He also has some missions that are classified. I pushed and got a rumor that it might have been biological in nature. Sounding like a skill set someone might find useful…" Rachel looked like the cat that had caught the canary. "When he was discharged due to injury, he entered the church, became Father Timothy. I put a rush on it and called in a few favors. Didn't make many friends, but I threw my fed weight around. I am sure your partner would have been giving me the evil eye."

Nikki looked up from the report, "Thanks Rachel." She looked back to the report, pulling at her lower lip. "We got those reports about the tainted medicine being shipped out before it could be recalled and the official statement SAMHS issued. Or at least that was the Franklin's story. What if it wasn't a mistake?"

Vargas was quiet, letting Nikki continue to ramble. The agent could see the detective was trying to swim toward a more collected thought.

"Nora said something about a photo with the priest and kids. That guy they caught that broke into the Franklin's house. He said he was paid by some freak who kept saying he was…" Nikki's fingers moved papers around on the desk, retrieving a file from the bottom and flipping it open to the interrogation transcript, "being guided by his patron saint having been sent to dwell in his namesake's house. The timing a sign…"

"Yeah, a lot of mumbo jumbo. I think this priest is crazy and just going after a corporate figurehead in the Franklins."

Nikki jumped up, her chair skittering backwards, tipping over. She headed to the far wall and began looking through the pile of phonebooks sitting in the corner. Confused, Vargas followed.

The brunette flipped to the yellow pages in the first book, scanning a few pages. Not finding what she wanted, she pulled another out and then another and another.

"Does Nora know you have these bouts of madness?"

Nikki absently waved a hand at the agent, "Shhhh, I am on the edge of greatness."

"My respect for Detective Delaney has just increased tenfold..."

Nikki made a sputtering sound at that before refocusing on her searching.

"Eureka!"

"Eureka?"

"A-ha!"

"A-ha?"

"Look, about an hour and a half from here. Shit, this is so far out of my jurisdiction. I don't want to think about the paper nightmare."

"It is in your jurisdiction."

Nikki kept her finger on the listing she had found. "Geographically this is just a bit too far North…"

"Nonsense Special Agent Beaumont. This is a federal matter and federal agents are in pursuit. We'll have the clearance we need by the time we arrive at, where is this?"

Nikki's look morphed from quizzical to doubtful. "It's St. Timothy's Church, his namesake."

"You know, that sounds really good. Agent Beaumont. It's not that big of a step to go from where you are now to that." Vargas came over, ripping the page out, looking at the listing. "You're good Nikki, really good. I've seen it in your eyes and conviction, watched you."

"Sure, you've just been watching my backside." Nikki tried to play off what Rachel was saying.

"That too," She started out of the squad room, pausing long enough so Nikki could grab her badge and gun.

"I'd even be willing to sponsor you. There is a fast-track. The Bureau keeps it mum, more for those with someone on the inside. You'd be through the basics in less than a year and I bet within three you'd have your pick of offices."

Nikki said nothing, looking at the listing.

Rachel unlocked the car, "I can always send you some materials. Just let me know. I wouldn't discount it so fast, Agent Beaumont."

* * *

Nikki and Rachel entered the church, standing in the back for a moment as they noted the half dozen people sitting in the pews. When Nikki spotted a nun standing near the devotional candles she moved to speak with her. "Excuse me sister."

"Yes, how may I help you."

"I'm Detective Beaumont of the NOPD, this is Agent Vargas with the FBI, we were looking for Father Timothy."

"Oh goodness, I hope everything is okay."

"Just routine. Is he around?" Nikki asked with a smile, trying to put the other woman at ease.

The nun turned and motioned to the side of the church, "he is hearing confessions."

"Thank you sister."

As they approached an elderly woman exited one of the confessionals Nikki held up her badge to the man trying to enter, "sorry sir. I'm going to have to cut in line." Then she turned to Rachel, "let me talk to him. You wait out here in case he runs. And when the person comes out of the other one don't let anyone in."

Nikki entered the confessional, knelt down and waited for the priest to turn his attention back to her side. When the shade went up she braced herself for her first meeting with the man who tried to kill Nora, among others.

"Yes, my child."

"Father Timothy?"

"Yes."

"I should begin by telling you I'm not really here to confess. I'm Detective Nikki Beaumont with the NOPD."

"What can I do for the police?"

"You can start by telling me if you know Philip and Tamarkia Franklin?"

He was silent, contemplating his response. He could deny, and yet, something told him the battle had finally come. "Why are you here?"

Nikki smiled at that question as it confirmed what she already knew, this was the man they were after. "That's an interesting answer Father. To stop this game from going any further I'll tell you I'm here to find out why. I know about Africa and the children and I want to know why after all these years you've come after the Franklins." The detective wished she could leave it at that but she knew she couldn't. And she didn't want him getting away with what he had done because she was too focused on punishing him for Nora. "But before you answer that I do have to tell you that you have the right to remain silent and to have a lawyer present before you answer any questions."

"In the name of the Father, and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit. Amen. May the Lord be in your heart and help you confess your sins with true sorrow." He took a few measured breaths, preparing himself as he worked to remain calm, a slow percolating realization that this was the woman the warrior had spoken of in the hospital. "Are you Catholic? You should know it is the penitent that begins. Contrition must be shown first before the penitent may move on to the next step. Do you need an examination of your conscience before you begin?"

"My conscience is clear Father," Nikki began heatedly, ~~I'm not the one trying to kill people~~. She took a deep breath to calm herself and internally debated if this was the best place to have this conversation. She had thought the priest would be more comfortable here, that it would be less intimidating than the precinct, but now she worried that talking to him on his turf was giving him the power. "What about you Father? Would you like to have someone to confess your sins to? I may not be able to offer you absolution but it can be very freeing to unburden your soul."

He took a moment, her suggestion blasphemy in the eyes of the Church. "You should never make promises you can not keep or offers that are beneath your station. Your actions and hesitation speaks opposite to your words. How long has it been since your last confession? How long have you been lying to yourself?"

Nikki stood up and wanted to pace but the area was too small and confining. She had been on edge since the meeting with the Franklins yesterday and it had only gotten worse since she had once again fled the hospital this morning instead of going go Nora's side. She felt as if her anchor were gone and if she didn't gain stability she would drift until she lost all control over this situation. That control was finally lost when Father Timothy spoke again. "Take your time my child. My path on this earth has been mapped out for me and it is my mission to offer reconciliation to the sinners before they must answer before God. You do not want to be damned as Nora has chosen."

Nikki no longer cared who made this man pay, or how righteous his motivation might have been as long as he suffers for what he has done. She leaned forward placing her hands on either side of the small window, her lips almost brushing along the screen that separated them. "I am going to offer you this once before we step out of this little sanctuary of yours, I can arrest you for the murders of Nevil Olsen and Jude Fitzpatrick and the attempted murder of Nora Delaney. This would lead to a very public trial in which you could plead your case and offer yourself up for the martyr you want to be. Or we step out of this room and the federal agent waiting on the other side will whisk you away never to be seen again. You see a chemical attack on a United States port is an act of terrorism add into that you are foreign born and you become an enemy combatant. You will vanish, your mission will never be fulfilled and the Franklins will go right back to doing whatever the hell they want."

He shifted, closing a bit of the space between them, yet he knew the chasm would always remain. "It is not my mission, it is His. His Will be done. Where one is struck down, another will rise. Focusing your energy and strength on me is only further harming those who are the victims here, why are you helping those who have hurt others. You protect those that have killed children." His voice was suddenly harsh, sharp, the images of the children surrounding him.

"I know what I am to do, and where I will go. Do you Detective? You continue to run. From your lies, the truth..." He paused, allowing himself a small stab of human nature as he uttered the next, to taunt the woman having remained at the hospital enough to have seen how the detective had retreated. "And from Nora. Perhaps it was your conscience reaching out, trying to show you the way. Continue what you have started, you've turned away from her twice already, turn to the one who will always be there for you Nikki. He will always have his arms open, you simply have to let the confusion go, it is so simple, what are you afraid of?"

Nikki stilled, unnerved by his words, by how much he had seen, and wondered why she and Nora had become part of his mission. She knelt back down and folded her hands, "I'm afraid that if I don't stop you then you will go back and try again to take her from me." Nikki decided to take a different tack, her experiences with Nora teaching her when not to push. "And the only confusion I have is why you went to the hospital if it's the Franklins that you are after. We are not trying to take sides in your battle, we are like you we protect the innocent. You say that the Franklins aren't innocent but we have no proof of that, from our point you are the sinner in this. You are responsible for the death of two men who were guilty of nothing. You tried to kill my partner for protecting a woman that she can't stand. The not so funny thing in this is that had you come to us with what you had on the Franklins Nora would have been helping you lead the charge against them. But instead of taking the right path in standing up for the children you became as evil as those who killed them."

Was this how Eve felt when the serpent entered the Garden? Or when Deliah came to Sampson, tempting him and lulling him to a lustful forgiveness? He paused, whispering the prayer to Saint Michael as a plea for guidence against this spiritual enemy. Issuing the final amen, the sign of the cross familiar and comforting to him, he drew in a breath, kneeling, trying to drown out certain words Nikki had used, to stay true to the visions and the righteous path he needed to take.

"I was sent here by the Church and My Lord to be a voice and a hand for those whose voice and will were taken. Long have I sought to find peace for those children. But, day after day, year after year, more were hurt. Each time someone rose up against them, their silver tongues and material ways flowed and covered the protests. Hid the truth. The Lord puts His House in order when needed. The Garden, Jesus driving out the moneychangers, Sodom and Gomorrah..." He paused as he said the last, his mind drifting back to the blonde detective as she dared to defend her sin. "All those touched by sin must be cleansed. If they will not confess and find absoluton, then their souls are lost and must be removed before others are hurt. God has given us free will. Nora, the Franklins and any who have allowed themselves to turn away chose their path. The wages of sin is death."

Nikki's head fell forward and rested against the screen, ~~God help me~~, the thought almost making her laugh. "I don't understand how you can say that God gives free will and then damn us for using it." Lifting her head she breathed in deeply. "If you truly want the Franklins to suffer for their sins then speak up now, tell the truth. If you don't there won't be another, you are the only one who is standing up for the children."

"Which is why I must finish. I do not have much time left Detective..." His voice faded, his body and mind weary, downtrodden. For a moment he was back, a simple soldier trying to follow orders and the greater good, to fight for a better world and safe place. The same reason he had taken up the collar after his discharge. How quickly that greater good had been soiled. "I have always spoken the truth, why do you find it so hard to believe? Why do you try and find hidden meaning, it is the Franklins that hide and lie. You've spoken to them, asked them, and yet, you still have nothing, am I not correct? I've not lied to you, only others." He leaned close to the barrier. "I ask you to reflect a moment, is there anyone in your life who has not hidden something, is hiding something or lying to you? "

"If you don't have much time then let me help you," Nikki focused on his desire to punish the Franklins, she had to for her own sake. If she were to reflect, as he had asked her, then she would be easily distracted from accomplishing her true goal. "I do believe that you are speaking the truth but they are smart. They have removed all of the proof of what happened in Africa, the only thing we have left is what you have stolen. I want to help you, I want the truth to come out." The detective shook her head, she couldn't understand why she wasn't just slapping the cuffs on this man and locking him away. There was something there that she felt for him, whether it was respect for the good he had once done or pity for what he had become, she didn't know. "You have to know that you can't finish this the way you intended. We have your fingerprints on the syringe you left in Nora's room and we've arrested the man you hired to break into the Franklins. I'm sure he will identify you so I am going to arrest you as soon as this conversation is over."

Father Tim stared for a moment at the wooden barrier, his eyes tracing the design. Weary, he moved back, leaning against the confessional wall. "Then their souls will be lost if I can not finish. To die without absolution is to deny salvation. Your..." He paused, the word _your _bitter to him, yet a word he felt compelled to use. "Nora will be eternally damned if she does not complete the Sacrament of Penance. If you love her, do you truly wish to lead her from her beliefs? Conflict and doubt stain the human soul, growing like dark weeds to clog and choke out that which is bright and good. This is what the Franklins did. By denying their actions, refusing to confess and repent, they let the darkness triumph. They have dragged you, Nora, and others in; I was only doing as I was directed; to bring light to this darkness."

Nikki pushed to her feet again as frustration and anger finally got the better of her. "Dammit. Just leave Nora out of this." A light rapping on the door cut her off before she could say anything else.

"Nikki? You okay?" Rachel asked from outside.

The detective took a deep breath, "yes. I'm fine."

"I just thought you should know that another set of agents finally arrived and they are searching Father Tim's room. You may want to draw this to a close before they get what they need to finish it themselves."

"Thanks Rachel." Nikki took another cleansing breath before she turned back to the priest. "What about it Father?"

"Why do you cling to her?" he asked, pulling his rosary from his pocket, working the beads slowly between his fingers. "How can anything be worth eternal damnation? Worth losing your own sense of self as you become caught up in the lies of others?" He looked down at the beads, each one named, each one a reminder of a young face that would never reach adulthood. "I trust absolutely in the Lord, what do you place your faith in Detective?" He sighed, turning away from Nikki as his next comment was addressed to a Higher Power, "I am sorry I have failed..." his contrition whispered as he worked the beads, "I was not strong enough, I let my pride consume me. Lord Jesus, Son of God, have mercy on me, a sinner."

"You know what I have faith in Father? I have faith in my family and my friends. I have faith in my partner, that she will be there to support me when we are on the job and love me when we get home. And even though you may not believe it I have faith in God." Nikki left her confessional, held up her hand to Rachel and then turned to open the door to expose the priest. "And right now I have faith in the law. Jonathan McGerrvish you are under arrest."

The priest looked the detective over, measuring her. "I have nothing I can give you, Officer. What you seek does not exist. The law you follow has already absolved the Franklins. I tried many times to use the system you believe in. The very system you worship and support, declared them innocent. And yet, both you and I know they are not. What I was given to do would have held them to a higher Law, given closure and peace to those who are the victims. You condone their sin, their actions, allow them to continue. So, for you, I have nothing except forgiveness. Perhaps one day you will repent and accept that forgiveness; will see the corruption in what you follow. May the blessing of God the Father, the Son and Holy Spirit be upon you. Amen." He made the sign of the cross before turning away from Nikki, moving toward one of the waiting agents.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This is it, the final chapter. It's kinda short and may not answer all your burning questions but if it did there wouldn't be a need for a sequel.

* * *

Dan walked into Nora's room to find her parents flanking the bed. "You're looking better." He held up the flowers he brought as three heads turned his way. "From the unit."

Nora's mother jumped up to take the flowers. "These are beautiful. I'll put them with the others," she said as she moved across the room and added the new vase to the others lining the windowsill. She then stepped back toward the bed and set a hand on her husband's shoulder, "why don't we let these two talk."

Nora watched as her parents walked toward the door. "Not too long though," Mrs. Delaney said pointedly before she stepped out.

"Yes ma'am," Dan and Nora replied in unison.

"Thanks," Nora said with a smile.

Dan lowered himself into the chair vacated by Mr. Delaney. "I didn't do anything," he said, confused.

"You got my parents to leave," Nora sighed as she laid her head back on her pillow. "That's pretty good in my book."

"What do you expect? You did almost die."

"Don't remind me." Nora opened her eyes to look at him. "About that. Have you found the bastard yet?"

"Nikki and Agent Vargas are on his trail as we speak," Dan informed her. "I should actually get back soon in case they bring him in."

Nora pushed up in her bed, excited by the news. "Do you have a team backing them? Or are the Feds taking the lead?"

Dan held up a hand to calm Nora's concern. "Don't worry about them, they work pretty well together. I think Nikki actually likes having a partner who's not always kicking down doors," he teased.

"I have to be the one to do that so she won't break a heel," Nora joked, although she didn't much like the idea of Nikki getting along so well with the agent.

"Seriously though," Dan continued. "I don't expect much trouble on the arrest."

"Why's that?"

"It turned out to be the priest. We got his prints off the syringe he left."

Nora's brow creased into a V as she puzzled over who Dan meant. "Am I supposed to know what you are talking about?"

Dan studied her for a second, contemplating how much she was ready to hear. He had already decided not to mention that the FBI was in New Orleans to track a possible ricin attack, the detective's grudge was large enough already. He figured that since she was partially responsible for the information that led to Father Timothy she deserved to hear at least some of it, he just hoped she didn't ask about the syringe. "How much do you remember?"

Nora rubbed her forehead as she thought, "not much. And my parents won't tell me anything."

"Do you remember the priest that was at the port the night of the bombing?"

"Yeah," she nodded as the pieces started to come back. "I saw a picture of him somewhere."

"He was involved with a charity in Africa. The Franklins donated some medicines that were responsible for the deaths of children. He came here to get retribution."

"Well he missed his target," Nora said bitterly as her head dropped back to her pillow. She turned her head to look at Dan. "So Nikki worked well with Vargas?" She tried to keep her tone light and her jealousy out of her voice.

"Oh yeah," he chuckled as he stood up. "I wouldn't be surprised if you lose a partner and gain another Fed to hate," he laughed as he move to the door. "Get some rest. I'll fill you in once the case is done."

"Thanks," she replied with a forced smile. Nora laid her head back on the pillow, she knew her parents would be back soon so she took a few moments to enjoy the silence. She thought of Nikki transferring to the FBI and had to admit to herself that the idea wasn't shocking. Nikki would make a great fed and Nora didn't hate the idea of actually having one she could get along with. What would that mean for them though. It could be good for their relationship, distance making a fonder heart and all, but then Nora worried that the distance would have Nikki realizing how much more there was for her out there.

Before Nora's mind could go on down that dark path, her parents re-entered the room and she pasted her fake smile back on and continued the conversation Dan had interrupted earlier.

----------

One thing Nikki always appreciated about being a cop was the fact that she could get in anywhere with a quick flash of her badge. There were occasions where she felt guilty about using it, such as getting faster service a her favorite restaurant but there were other times when she had no misgivings about forcing her authority. Such as this last week when she would stroll into the hospital after visiting hours, tonight though, she was determined to actually make it into Nora's room.

Silently Nikki pushed open the door to her partner's room, as she stepped inside she flashed back to the first night when Nora was full of tubes and wires and Nikki had feared the worst. Tonight though as she stood in the dim light of the room she was relieved to see that her partner looked much more alive. She quietly moved to the chair next to the bed and sat down, she reached out taking Nora's hand firmly between her own and brought it to her lips. She leaned forward to rest her elbows on the bed, still holding onto Nora like a lifeline, she laid her cheek against their combined hands and watched her lover sleep.

"Nik?" Nora's soft whisper pulled Nikki from her prayer.

"Hey darlin'," Nikki replied as she wiped a hand across her moist eyes. "How are you feeling?"

Nora forced her eyes open. "Great now that you're here," she said as she pulled Nikki's hand to her lips. "Missed you."

Nikki leaned back from the bed, attempting to avoid Nora's gaze. "I know, me too. I just..."

"Hey," Nora cut in as she released Nikki's hand. "It's okay. Catching this guy was more important than sitting here holding my hand. I get it Nikki, it's the job. If our roles had been reversed I would have been the one hunting the bastard."

Nikki peered through her bangs at her all too forgiving lover, she tried to force a reassuring smile. "I was really scared," she finally confessed.

Nora could tell that this latest incident had really shaken her partner. She wanted to wrap her arms around Nikki and promise her that it would never happen again but she knew that with their jobs it would be an empty promise. "If our time together has taught me anything," she began as pushed herself up a little. "It would be to avoid doing something that might piss you off."

A sad chuckle escaped Nikki's lips. "Yes, dying would definitely put a crimp in my day."

Nora smiled, "I will be here as long as you want me."

Nikki furrowed her eyebrows as she puzzled over Nora's statement. "I want you here forever."

Those were the words Nora longed to hear, but she couldn't help the doubts that still lingered. "Dan said that you worked really well with Agent Whatshername."

Picking up on the subject change Nikki smiled. "We got the job done."

"So I heard. Dan said I may even get myself another fed to knock heads with." Nora tried to keep her voice light but the look Nikki gave her told her that some resentment may have spilled out. "You know, with your record and your father's connections you could get into the Bureau without any problem."

"I'm not leaving the department." Nikki shook her head, she knew Nora wasn't just talking about her career. "And I'm not leaving you."

"I wouldn't blame you if you did." Nora looked away when she felt the tears prickling at her eyes. "I'll be honest with you, it hurt not having you here, but I know it was mostly my fault."

"Nora..." Nikki said as an exasperated sigh. When Nora didn't turn back Nikki reached out to lightly trace Nora's chin with her fingertips, "hey." Finally the blonde turned back to look at her. "I shouldn't have stayed away this week. I was scared and stupid," Nikki told her with a wry smile. "But I love you Nora Delaney."

"And I love you. I've had a lot of time to think and I realized how selfish I've been. Especially after listening to mama going on about how this incident should help me get my life in order. Well, I think that my life is in order and I think it's time that I told her that. You deserve more than I have given you but if you'll forgive me I promise to make it up to you."

Nikki's heart threatened to pound out of her chest at Nora's soft words. "You give me everything I need so there is nothing to forgive."

Nora allowed herself a moment to get lost in the dark brown eyes before she slid over in the bed and patted the empty space with her hand.

Nikki's eyes widened and she glanced quickly toward the door. "Is that a good idea."

"I've missed holding you."

Nikki smiled bashfully, she wanted nothing more than to climb up onto the bed so after two seconds of contemplation she gave in to her urge. She kicked off her shoes and settled in next to her lover. She gave Nora a quick kiss before she nestled her head onto Nora's shoulder and threw an arm possessively across Nora's waist.

Nora, in turn, wrapped her arm around Nikki's back to pull her in closer. She reached over with her free hand threading her fingers through the thick brown hair. She buried her nose into the top of Nikki's head and took in a deep breath of her lover's scent before she laid a kiss there. "I love you."

"You are the best thing in my life," Nikki whispered, echoing the words that not long ago she had feared would be Nora's last.

* * *

A/N: Just a personal note: I've never written a story with anyone else before and I wasn't quite sure how it would go but I must admit I had a lot of fun.

It's nice to have someone else to pick up the slack when your ideas are lacking.

So thank you doc for allowing me to help on this one and for not telling me to pound sand once you realized what my help actually meant. I'm looking forward to the next one (wait, did I actually admit that).

And thanks for everyone who read!


End file.
